Una historia
by garby3
Summary: Ahora Cree en verdad se ha pasado...ya no solo lástima a su hermana sino ha interferido con los sentimientos de otras personas...sin embargo, una nueva chica llega a KND...reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Hola! espero que les guste!! :) aunque sea para pasar el tiempo, no importa!!...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 de Agosto del año 2000**

_Era un día normal en nuestra base terrestre de los chicos del barrio. Todos estabámos listos para una nueva misión. Como líder del sector R yo, número 11 estaba llamando a mi equipo para un nuevo encuentro con Padre._

_Los integrantes de mi equipo son los números 7 y 12..._

-Acabamos de recibir un mensaje urgente de la base lunar, chicos. Padre está haciendo que los niños hagan todas las labores domésticas que se supone los adultos deben hacer. ¡Está usando un controlador de mentes, y debemos quitárselo antes de que controle a más niños! ¡Rápido! Tomen sus armas y vayamos hacia esa mansión.

-Jefa -me interrumpe 7- ¿no cree que debemos tener un plan?

-7, ya dí mis ordenes, no por algo siempre salimos de apuros, confien en mí, hay que hacer las cosas al momento, ya que Padre siempre tiene algo bajo la manga. ¡Ahora subamos a nuestra nave!

-Ok, pero yo se lo advertí -.-....

- me subo a la nave ¿Y ustedes qué? ¡¡muevanse!! no hay tiempo que perder!

- Si 11 :S...mis compañeros se suben a la nave, son un par de lelos, ¿porque siempre se esperan a recibir ordenes?

-_me presentaré, mi nombre real es Cree Lincoln, y soy la agente no.11 de los chicos del barrio, soy catalogada como la mejor peleadora de todos los agentes, y soy líder del sector R, aunque a veces prefiero trabajar sola --..... _¿A cuánto estamos del objetivo, 12?

-A 100 metros jefa -_12 es la unica agente chica en mi sector, pero aun así es igual que el otro lelo_-

-Excelente, ¡8, desciende! estamos a punto de llegar, prepárense para invadir la mansión.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión**:

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien nos visita niños...¿por qué no les dan la bienvenida y los distraen por mientras de que yo hablo con 11? )

-Encantados Padre, ya verá que le daremos lo que merecen, ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja!

-Muy bien, ahora ¡vayan! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

En la nave:

-_Mi equipo y yo vamos descendiendo hacia el techo de la mansión de Padre. Siento que es algo sospechoso que nadie nos este esperando esta vez. Debo tener precaución.... _Muy bien, entremos por esa ventana; ¡7, abrela! los demás: ¡entren con precaución y silencio!

todos entran y empiezan a caminar en cuclillas por el pasillo cuando se escucha un gruñido (ggrrrr XDD)

-¿Q-q-qué fue eso?

-Es tu estómago, ¿por qué preocuparse? XDD

-¡Hey! cuidado con lo que dices 12! ¬¬

-Oops jejeje nn

-Dejen de hacer bromas! -les interrumpí- Rápido! la habitación donde esta escondido ese controlador mental esta a 10 metros! andando!

-Uy que jefa mas aguafiestas-escuche murmurar a 12, lo cual me causó coraje, pero que le vamos a hacer, la responsabilidad es la responsabilidad y uno tiene que asumirla-.

-No ofendas a la jefa 12 -me defiende 7- ella siempre sabe lo que hace.

-_Entramos a la habitación, donde nos esperaba una extraña cada que parecia intento de fusión de motor de automóvil con estufa; rápidamente yo fui hacia ella para desactivar el control y luego poder llevarnos el objeto_... escuchen, vigilen la puerta, y si llegan los de la otra cuadra, deben de distraerlos por mientras de que desenchufo ésto.

-Jefa, es un poco arriesgado ¿no cree? quiero decir, tenemos las SPLANKER pero aun asi creo que no podremos solos y aparte...

-¡Deja de cuestionarme 7! Obedezcan lo que les ordeno, ponganse a vigilar la entrada. _Y así empecé a desactivar el programa de control mental, después de todo es una simple computadora... _

en eso se escucha otra vez el gruñido y se descubre la fuente: ¡era un robot-oso manejado por los de la otra cuadra!

-Ohh pero si son los chicos del barrio .-. que agradable sorpresa...justo los estábamos esperando... en eso hacen que el robot salte hacia ellos para atacar

-Rápido, ¡denle con la SPLANKER! ordena 7 y todos apuntan hacia el oso hasta que llegue a ellos y así puedan atinar, pero en eso ya se habían salido de la habitación y sin darse cuenta había entrado una persona...¿quién será?

_-¡Por fin! pude quitar el control mental y desenchufar los cables de goma de mascar...cargo el controlador mental para llevármelo....solo se escuchan golpes fuera de la habitación; saco mi radio para avisarle a los otros que nuestra misión ha concluido de la manera más fácil, pero siento que alguien me está observando...¡sin duda alguien está dentro de esta habitación!...._Revélate, quien quiera que seas, ¡estoy armada! destruire el aparato si no sale de ah

-Vaya siempre muy lista 11...-La voz de Padre se hace oir y él aparece de entre las sombras- no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo )

-Yo siempre estoy preparada para darte tus pataditas Padre, ¡eso lo sabes de sobra! ¿cuáles son tus intenciones ahora? ya estas vencido!

-No lo creo, antes debo proponerte algo... sabes...-en ese momento pense que iba a empezar un sermon mas de los que dan los villanos antes de ser derrotados, pero estaba equivocada...- yo siempre he creido que el mundo debe ser libre -libertad...esa palabra siempre había retumbado dentro de mi ser ¿que acaso no era lo que deseaba? o era algo más...?- escúchame, tu puedes hacer la diferencia ahora, 11, se que los chicos del barrio deben ser borrados del sistema cuando cumplen 13 años, quiero decir que, mientras eres chico del barrio permaneces con ese temor de ser eliminado ¿o no?...y considerando que la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños no. 13 debes estar muy inquieta en el interior de tu ser...pero si te unes con nosotros seguiras con tus recuerdos y serás libre, ya que aquí no eliminamos a nadie, podrás vivir en plena libertad de hacer lo que quieras, sin regla alguna...

-¡Basta! No deseo escuchar más palabras tuyas, Padre! no soy como tu!..._Soy un ejemplo para los demás agentes, jamás me uniría a ustedes ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo!! _

-Vaya, vaya...pero que niña mas tonta!! tomaaa!!- me empieza a lanzar esferas de fuego, esquivo hábilmente sus ataques, salto de rebote con una pared y le doy una patada dejándolo tirado en el suelo- ahhh!....

-Padre, nunca cambias! recuerda esto, no me uniré a ustedes...!

_terminando de decir esto, los de la otra cuadra notan que Padre ha sido golpeado y van en su ayuda, ordeno al equipo que activemos nuestros trajes de invisibilidad con duración de 50 seg. para poder escapar y no tener mas problemas..._

_salimos de la mansión con éxito y despegamos en nuestra nave...._

-Bien hecho equipo! hemos concluido esta misión con éxito!

-Si -dice 12- yo opino que fue una misión demasiado fácil, jefa.

-Si, parecía que los de la otra cuadra en verdad no nos querían destruir...-comenta 7-

-Claro que no, querían distraer-dije- para que Padre entrara a la habitacion por mientras

-¿quee?? y como le hizo jefa?

-Fácil, le di sus pataditas, recuerden que soy la mejor peleadora y la mas fuerte!

-Sieee! viva la jefa! nn WWWIIIIIIII!! -me festejaba 12 como niña boba-

-Si bueno...¡Adios! XD –salgo de la base y me dirigo hacia mi casa-

_en camino a mi casa...pienso en tantas cosas...en lo que dijo Padre, no se me pudo quitar de la mente!!....me invade a cada momento aquella palabra...libertad...es verdad, ¿esto era lo que en verdad deseaba?... quiero decir, todos los momentos!! las misiones!! los amigos! todo lo que representas para los chicos del barrio...para nada?!...para que al final cuando cumplamos 13 años sean esas experiencias fantasticas borradas de nuestra memoria...y al día siguiente amanecer como si no supieramos nada de lo que habíamos vivido durante años!!....entonces...¿en verdad no somos libres?...al final seremos victimas del mismo destino??...recuerdo que cuando me gradue de cadete, jure con mi corazón que jamás rompería una regla de los chicos del barrio....y ahora, que estoy a una semana de ser eliminada, se me hace tan dificil cumplirla!! es acaso que debo ser libre como dice padre?....o tengo que vivir con el miedo de que me borren mis memorias?....simplemente resignarme como cualquiera lo haria?....estoy segura de que por más fuerte agente que seas, no te escapas del miedo que es saber que serás eliminado del sistema...._

_Entonces..._

_¿En verdad somos libres? ¿Simplemente nos dejamos arrastrar por la corriente como todos los agentes?....¿Con esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada?..._

_llego a mi casa...mi hermana Abby esta sentada en el sofá, como siempre, para recibirme...._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si les gusta como está si lo continuo, si no, pues no XDD

Bytes! diganme que opinan plis!!


	2. Eliminación

Bien aqui voy, este es el segundo episodio, espero lo disfruten ustedes al leerlo al igual de divertido que yo la pase tecleando.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_llego a mi casa...mi hermana Abby esta sentada en el sofá, como siempre, para recibirme...._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hola Cree hermana! nn - me recibe con un abrazo.

-Hola Abby :) disculpa, creo que no cenaré hoy.

-Oh cena conmigo! Porfavor Porfavor Porfavor ToT!

-.....

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiii? n.n

-Ok, ¡esta bien! solo porque tu eres la que me pide eso.

-Yay! nn -me lleva casi arrastrando a la cocina. _No me gusta el gran poder magnetico que tienen los niños -.-..._

_Finalmente nos sentamos en el comedor y empezamos a cenar. No puedo evitar la mirada de curiosidad que me manda Abigail ( asi se llama cuando estoy enojada ok? XD)._

-¿Qué deseas saber?...

-oye, que se siente ser un agente?

_¿Que qué se siente ser un agente? No te puedes esperar, no creo poder contestar esas preguntas en este momento -.-...._

-Lo serás en una semana, esperate a descubrirlo, nadie puede decirte que se siente ser un agente exactamente Abby- Finalmente dije.

-Ahhh, ¿qué se siente ser eliminado? ¿seguiremos unidas despues de eso? ¿verdad que eso no es tan malo? ¿siempre estaremos juntas cierto?

-AHH ABIGAIL! Preguntas mucho al mismo tiempo . !!

-Lo siento..-.-

-Te responderé, no se la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, pero te diré que muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de que me eliminen.

-Sis, ¿sabías que me voy a graduar el mismo día que a ti te "eliminan"? nn_....¿QUEE? No puede ser!!!_

-En serio? vaya s...._ahora si, ¿que haré? quiero decir... acaso no me van a dejar ni ver a mi hermanita graduarse?! _

-Sis te quiero mucho!!-me abraza otravez, pero mas fuerte .; _¿de dónde saco esta fuerza?!... ahh si yo le entrene -.-....-...._Sabes, quiero ser como tu!! Eres mi heroína!!! nn!....Hay no no me digas eso Abby!.

-Yo....-me aparto- mejor me voy a dormir Abby, debo disfrutar mis ultimas misiones con mi equipo, solo me quedan 3 días!.

- ehh ¡Ok! nn

-No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?

-Si!! me da un beso en la mejilla buenas noches Sis, que duermas con los angelitos n.n!

-Ehhh... sie tu tmb nñUUU jejeje

_Me meto a mi habitación.....solo me quedan 3 días? que pronto!! nimodo, mas vale hacer un gran esfuerzo de ahora en adelante, pero no es justo! yo queria ver a Abby graduarse! TT!!....Sin embargo, tal vez pueda hacerlo... ¡No! No puedo hacerle eso el día que se gradua! Después de todo, dice que soy su ídolo nn jejeje. _

_Me pongo mi piyama y me quedo dormida._

**16 de Agosto**

_Me levanto, es Sábado, mañana es el gran día y debo demostrar valor. Dios mio! que rápido se ha pasado la semana! . Lo único que me agrada es que es mi cumpleaños y me regalan cosas XDD, pero deja de ser divertido sabiendo que te van a succionar tu cerebro!! :S_

_Hemos tenido muchas misiones ultimamente, no se porque a los malos les da por molestar cuando menos se les necesita y cuando estamos todos aburridos como si fuera Domingo, o andan jugando golf o en una parrillada (bueno creo que eso hacen XD es lo que suele hacer Papá en Domingo!)_

_Estoy muy agotada, debo terminar esto de una buena vez!..._

_Me subo a mi bicicleta y me dirijo a la casa del árbol. Ahh la casa del árbol, es en el único lugar donde me dejan ser!! Lástima que tenga que dejarla tan pronto! _

_Por fín llegue..._

-¡Hola! Están ahi? o.o

-Aqui estamos jefa!- _7 sale a recibirme__, me sorprende que ahora esté de servicial o.o..._

-Hola 7, ¿dónde esta 12?

-Aquí estoy Jefa!!

-Bien, me alegra que esten presentes. Tengo que decirles algo antes de irme mañana, chicos...

- ¿Que nos va a regalar algo? ¿Que nos va a llevar a la feria?... -responden al unísono mis dos compañeros.

-No...

-Que hoy es dia libre? que iremos a comer a mcdonalds? XD...._si se callaran o.ó!!_

-No!...

-Que...

-ME PUEDEN ESCUCHAR DE UNA VEZ??! o.óUUU Miren!(no no puse mensaje subliminal de mi nombre aqui XD) Quiero que pongan mucha atención ya que estoy a punto de darles algo que viene desde el fondo de mi corazoncito y no lo repetiré de nuevo!!!.

-....

-Entendido?!! . 

-Si, jefa!! S

-Muy bien, quiero decirles que... A pesar de que les he gritado un sin numero de veces, y les he regañado, y que casi creo les he dado de zapes por su incompetencia; pues deben saber que como su líder ustedes siempre han sido lo mas importante para mí! Y siempre he tratado de protegerlos hasta con mi vida!! si un día me despegue de ustedes por algun capricho mio que me parta un tren! Y tambien quiero que sepan que son lo máximo! Gracias por estar conmigo en todo, chicos!!!..._mis ojos se empiezan a agüar como cuando picas cebolla TT...._

-Jefa, esta llorando? o....

-Pues que pensabas! no tengo una cebolla a la mano para que pienses que hago otra cosa!..._en fin, uno es lelo hasta la muerte -.-_

-Jefa, y que vamos a hacer sin usted? :S

-Pues según se, van a mandar un líder sustituto temporal por mientras de que ustedes cumplen 13 años.

-Ahh...la vamos a extrañar ToT!!

-Ustedes se la pasan hablando al mismo tiempo me pregunto si son parientes de los tipos de la otra cuadra XD.

-Jejeje es que es divertido XD. (y ahorras espacio para escribir XDDD)

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a una ultima misión ehh? nos encargaron parar la entrega de unos helados alienígenas que fabrican los de dulcihelados.

-Si! vamos a darles sus pataditas a los heladeros esos! )

En la nave

-Muy bien chicos, ustedes deben distraer a los heladeros, yo ire por la parte de atrás de ese camión y sustraeré el helado. ¿Quedó entendido?

-Si señora!!...Pero-pregunta 7- no cree que debemos saber como atacar antes de hacerlo?

-Oye, que te enseñé! Debemos actuar al momento!! Y ustedes los van a distraer a la como de lugar!! entendieron? ¡Muevanse!

-Si!!-Pensamiento de 7: uy a veces pienso que nuestra jefa tiene doble personalidad, cuando estamos en misiones se porta como si fuera un sargento!! . 

_Abordamos por el techo al camion de helados, 7 y 12(casi no habla cierto? XD) entran precipitadamente por una puerta y empiezan a agarrarse de trancasos con el conductor, no me imagino ni quiero saber de qué manera, la verdad. _

_Yo safo la puerta con una piedra grande y sostenida por unos imanes para caminar boca abajo. Logro abrir la puerta despues de unos cuantos intentos y salto hacia el piso, entonces veo a mi alrededor: como 30 litros de puro helado contaminado!! _Seguro es otro intento para control mental o quiza solo nos quieren eliminar del planeta_- supuse, manos a la obra! Saco mis guantes especiales y empiezo a disparar mi arma desintegradora hacia el contenido de tantas cubetas. Seguramente me durará un buen quitar todo esto, espero que a 7 y a 12 les este iendo bien._

en el frente del camión, 7 y 12 se estan peleando por el volante con el conductor

-Niños ya dejen esoo! o.ó

-Jamas! se lo prometimos a la Jefa, suelte el volante y no saldra lastimado sacando la SPLANKER(me encanta esa arma! XD)

-Ok ok ok tu manejas! :S suelta el volante

-Gracias ) ahora porfavor haga el favor de irse!-ordena 7, abre la puerta del camion y lo avienta, inmediatamente, el toma el control del volante- Muy bien 12 creo que la jefa estara feliz de que hemos cumplido con nuestra mision!!

-Oye 7 pero, ¿estás seguro de que no lo mataste? :s

-Nah tu tranquila, asomate por el quemacocos.

-Haber o.o- se asoma y ve al tipo pegado en una pared de roca por una especie de iman raro XD- wow! nn entonces si

-Ya ves? -saca la radio- jefa, ¡Hemos sustraido al sujeto del camión y tomo posesión del volante!, le ayudamos? _Negativo 7 ya terminé, vamonos de una vez de aquí, las muestras han sido mandadas para experimentación en la base lunar, asi nos podremos crear mejores mecanismos de defensa contra infecciones provocadas por adultos.Salgan del camion y suban a la nave. Cambio y fuera_. ¡Si jefa, ya vamos! Rápido 12! La jefa ya esta subiendo a la nave, saltemos hacia las cuerdas ok?

-Pero tengo miedo ToT!!

-Hay no seas cursi!! haber dame la mano y saltamos a las 3 ok?

-Ok! nn yo cuento!! a la 1... a las 2...

-Y a las 3!!! salta jalando de la mano a 12 y se trepa a la cuerda para subir

-AAHHH!! No hagas eso de nuevoo! . 

-Oops jeje se me subio la adrenalina lo siento! XD siempre desayuno chococrispis y el elefante cafe que parece primo hermano de Barney jura que crecemos grandes y fuertes al comerlo nn.

-Este... si claro ¬.¬UUU.

suben a la nave y 7 toma el volante de tal Jefa como se sintio el dia de hoy? )

-Nah, una misión es el mejor regalo que hubiera podido recibir!! nn gracias chicos ToT los voy a extrañar un buen!!

-No es nada jefa para servirle a usted!!

-No no tampoco sirvientes ehh -.-_ luego me siento mal._

-Jajajaja no hay problema!

llegamos a la casa del arbol Escuchen chicos debemos ir a dormir, ya que muy temprano va a ser la graduación para recibir a los nuevos alumnos y tambien...mi eliminación, asi que debemos ir a la de como sea, como ven mis chavos.

-Es una lastima pero esta bien trataremos de levantarnos temprano jefa -dice 7-

-Si, a que horas no quiere levantados?

-Nah no es muy temprano, a las 5 am tenemos que irnos de aqui

-QUUEEEEE? Y como se supone que nos vamos a levantar? TT

-Pues, consiganse una alarma o ¡no se duerman! nn!

- Buuuuu . ...se van todos muertos del sueño a sus respectivas habitaciones

_Entro a mi habitación, veo todas las cajas de cosas empacadas, y no puedo evitar ponerme triste, esa misión fue genial!! quisiera poder tener muchas como esas, pero no, mañana es mi día final -.-....y muy largo también, realmente es verdad que lo peor que te pueden hacer aqui es sacarte de los chicos del barrio. Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, debo levantarme muy temprano para mañana nn._

_Después de escuchar música un rato, me quedo profundamente dormida._

**Domingo 17 de Agosto.**

_Suena la alarma. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _

_Las 4 45 am, es hora de levantarse indudablemente. Hoy es el gran día para unos, pero la verdad es que es el peor día de mi vida._

_Me pongo unos jeans y una camiseta y voy al desayunador; para mi sorpresa, se encuentran ya desayunando 7 y 12. Ahh, voy a extrañar mucho a esos chicos! Son alguien por mí, después de todo!_

-Hola chicos como amanecieron.

-Vaya jefa como se tardó -_me dice 7 con la cara de lonje moco que le queda cuando se desvela mucho_.

-Hola 11! n.n -ok, se desvelaron _¿cómo pudiste saludar con esa energía 12? o.oUUUUU...pero igual pareces imitación de vampiro XD_

_Me sirvo un poco de cereal ya que no tengo mucha hambre. Pero, ¿quién tendría hambre si lo van a eliminar? XDD, siento que estoy a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Todo mi pasado tirado al balde, hasta creo que siento un poco de coraje, es como morirse: haces todas las cosas increíbles en tu vida y te dan hasta premios Nobel pero al final, no te llevas nada!_

_Veo a mis compañeros y me levanto al terminar el cereal. _

-Vamonos ya.

-Si jefa.... -.- Si, yo se que mis compañeros sufren al igual que yo, creanme nadie más que yo lo sabe chicos, lo siento mucho!

_Nos subimos a la nave y llegamos a la base lunar de los chicos del barrio...310, actual líder de nuestra organización me saluda como militar XD y todos los superiores también._

_310 se acerca a mi_

-Agente 11 del Sector R, antes de ser eliminada quiero que sepas que te tenemos un gran respeto, tu has ayudado mucho a la causa de los chicos del barrio, y eres ya un ejemplo para las proximas generaciones. Igualmente, eres nuestra mejor peleadora y queremos darte nuestro mas grande reconocimiento por tu esfuerzo ¡Gracias! Te echaremos de menos, pero las reglas son las reglas y no se puede hacer excepsión.

-Lo se 310, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Creanme que me da una gran tristeza tener que dejarlos!- _Ok, aqui es donde terriblemente empiezo a llorar.TT_

-Te extrañaremos, 11! _310 me abraza con tristeza y sentimiento de soledad_

-Si... _y asi me voy hacia la nave. La base de eliminación esta en otra locación en Marte y hay que viajar un trayecto largo para llegar ahi. ¿Huh, que es eso? o.o Me asomo por la ventana..._

apartir de aqui cada vez que ponga una linea asi pero mas larga, es cambio de locación

_**Salón de graduación de la base lunar de los chicos del barrio**, 5 nuevos chicos estan a punto de ser agentes: Un chico que usa una playera de cuello de tortuga roja y unos shorts, y con cabello castaño claro; una chica de apariencia oriental que usa una camiseta verde con pantalonera de licra negra; uy quien es ese! un niño que debe ser americano que esta mas redondo que una pelota de volibol . ; un chico que según me contaron es australiano de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, y muy chaparro tmb XD; y....Abby._

_Sale 310 al estrado y llama a cada uno de los niños en cuestión._

-Sabes, 11 es mi hermana nn!- le dice abby al niño de playera roja.

-Feh! que interesante. uu

-Sabes eres un amargado ¬.¬

-Te importa?

-Nigel Uno....-llama 310

-Si si me importa porque eres un niño grosero!!

-Feh!!

-o.óUUU

-Nigel Uno!! vas a graduarte si o no?!

-Que? que le digo que me dicen que le dijeron xx uy lo siento señor, digo señora, digo..ahh que digo. (me encanta decir eso sorry XD)

-Ja! ya quedaste en ridiculo!

-Tu callate o.ó ojala que no nos toque en el mismo sector!

-Yo tambien espero eso!- le saca la lengua.

-......-sube al estrado.

-Muy bien Nigel, prometes proteger los principios de los chicos del barrio y nunca traicionarnos hasta la fecha de tu eliminación? prometes no pasar información de esta institución a otros chicos o adultos hasta que se te sea permitido? Lo prometes?

-Si señor, lo juro por mi vida!!

-Bien! ahora necesitamos que introduzcas tu material genetico en el codigo de modulos de los chicos del barrio, adelante!

_-Nigel saca su moco(guakala!) y lo introduce en el codigo de modulos. Automaticamente le dan el numero 1 como ID, también se le da el título de líder del sector B._

_Y es igual para Hoagie (el niño bola de volibol que resulto ser numero 2), para Kuki (la chica oriental resulto ser numero 3), para Wally (el niño australiano que resulto ser numero 4) y Abby...._

-Muy bien Abby ¿aceptas el juramento?

-Yo...

_Todos en la graduacion murmuraban...."Mira, ella es la hermana menor de 11"....."Debe ser muy buena al igual que su hermana"......"Peleara bien?"......."Es igual de linda que su sis!"....._

_La verdad Abby estaba muy nerviosa ya para que todos empezaran a murmurar lo que provocó mas inquietud. Se preguntaba si los demas agentes esperaban que fuera igual de buena que Cree._

**Nave**

_Dios mio estoy a unos cuantos kilometros de la base de eliminación. Esas palabras...¡no! ¡no puedo echarme hacia atras ahora que he llegado hasta aqui...! _

_Flashback: _

_...- yo siempre he creido que el mundo debe ser libre -libertad...esa palabra siempre había retumbado dentro de mi ser ¿que acaso no era lo que deseaba? o era algo más...?- escúchame, tu puedes hacer la diferencia ahora, 11, se que los chicos del barrio deben ser borrados del sistema cuando cumplen 13 años, quiero decir que, mientras eres chico del barrio permaneces con ese temor de ser eliminado ¿o no?...y considerando que la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños no. 13 debes estar muy inquieta en el interior de tu ser...pero si te unes con nosotros seguiras con tus recuerdos y serás libre, ya que aquí no eliminamos a nadie, podrás vivir en plena libertad de hacer lo que quieras, sin regla alguna..._

_Fin del Flashback._

_Ahora mismo esta Abby debe estar graduandose, me odio un poco por no poder verla! Hay! y porque esas palabras retumban en mi de nuevo??!! que horror!!_

_Esas palabras que dijo Padre me han marcado mucho, tal vez esa es en verdad mi realidad, oh no que estoy diciendo??...veo unos botes para escapar de la nave y....un boton vuela motores?!! QUIEN PONE UN MOTOR VUELA MOTORES EN UNA NAVE?? tenian que ser unos niños -.- ashh....hay no ya estoy hablando como adolescente!!.._

_Saco un binocular y apunto hacia la base lunar, y puedo ver perfectamente a Abby estar en el estrado a punto de estar graduada...Abby...ella quería ser como su sis....una peleadora y un ejemplo a seguir....yo se desde luego que hara mas que eso ya que es una chiquilla muy inteligente y cuidadosa, aparte no se anda volviendo loca por cualquier cosa...eso es lo que más me agrada de ella._

_Pero. ¡yo debo obtener mi libertad! No puedo quedarme aqui!!....en un impulso para no arrepentirme, me levanto de la silla donde me encontraba y pulso el boton vuela motores, inmediatamente hay un estruendo debido a la explosión!!...ahhh!...apenas y puedo sostenerme!!..rapidamente subo a un bote para emergencias y huyo de la nave._

-Abby, te estamos esperando ¿aceptas el cargo si o no?

-Esta bien!!...Yo....!

_En eso la radio suena, los agentes 88 y 90 (los pilotos de la nave donde iba Cree) hablan desesperadamente.._

-310, ha habido un problema, 11 se ha escapado!! y volo el motor!! tambien se llevo el bote para emergencias!! que hacemos??!

-Que??! no puedo creerlo!!!...rapido manden equipo de rescate!! hubo un accidente en la nave!!

-Si señor!

_Inmediatamente todos los agentes de rescate van en ayuda de la nave._

-Que pasó, 310?

-Ahhh! Abby lo siento pon inmediatamente tu muestra, serás numero 5 e iras en el sector B con los 4 chicos anteriores, debo irme, una emergencia!!

_Se hace el tramite y Abby se convierte en agente en medio de la confusión y la alarma..._

-Oye 310!....pero que le paso a C..?- pero 310 ya se habia ido.

-Bien chicos, que tal si vamos a nuestra casa del arbol!! hay no puedo creerlo! yo lloro ToT!!

-Si esta bien 1.

-Si! yay!! y voy a llenar de peluches todo mi cuarto y me voy a dormir en uno!! -

-Y yo voy a tener una arena de lucha libre en mi habitación para patearle el trasero a los malos todo el tiempo!!

-......

-Numero 5? te pasa algo? no quieres venir?

-Ehh?...lo siento, pensaba cosas....-se voltea y se va con los otros, aun confundida, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por lo que le haya sucedido a Cree.

-Perdoname Abby _-Esta vez las lagrimas han sido mas profundas ya que a Abby la quiero mas que todo en el mundo y es la persona que mas me importa_...-Debo conseguir la libertad que quiero! no ser un agente más!! y estoy cumpliendo este sueño...espero que algun dia puedas comprender...estoy segura que cuando llegue el tiempo sabras porque hice esto....

_Así, yo me iba al unico lugar donde me aceptarian con mis memorias de los KND y no tener que ser agredida (adivinen a donde XD)_

**21 de Agosto.**

_Ahora soy una agente de los chicos del barrio, creo que deberia sentirme mas alegre, mis compañeros estan muy emocionados con esta nueva experiencia. _

_Yo no puedo sentirme feliz aun, sigo preocupada por Cree._

_La he buscado en casa._

_La he buscado en bases de datos._

_Hace tres días que no se nada de ella, desde aquella explosión._

_Temo que algo terrible vaya a suceder...._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si! x.x

me he dado cuenta de que las ideas fluyen rapidamente XD

espero que les haya gustado el segundo episodio!! lo hice mas largo, pero espero que ustedes califiquen calidad, no cantidad y me digan lo que me merezco en sus reviews.

También acepto ideas nuevas para el tercer episodio.

Cuidense mucho! byess!! tengan una buena semana! coman frutas y verduras!! XDD chao!!


	3. Confrontación

**Hola! como estan? espero que bien ) bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic. Tan Tan Tan Tan!!!**

**Antes de todo debo decir lo siguiente:**

**KND y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece(excepto el chico que hace de reportero de misiones de la base lunar n.n). Son de Mr. Warbuton.**

**Número 6 tampoco me pertenece. Es propiedad de Napo-1.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-InuYami (mi bro): Bro muchas gracias por apoyarme, siento tu presencia conmigo cuando escribo sabiendo que voy a superar mi prueba. **

**-Sylvia: Muchas gracias por motivarme, tu amistad durante todos estos días que te conozco me hace escribir textos tan largos. Sigue con tu fic! esta quedando padrísimo! Ahh, y espero que te mejores de tu gripa!**

**-Napo-1: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic! sobre todo porque tu eres muy bueno haciendo los tuyos. Me da gusto haberte conocido y haber platicado hoy contigo, espero que tengamos una gran amistad! Ya te hice el favor, por cierto.**

**-nigel numbuh one: gracias por la idea que me diste, me sirvio de alguna manera de soporte, creeme. Espero que 1 se recupere pronto.**

**-y a todos los que me han estado enviando reviews, por si me faltó alguien; me alegra que este, mi primer intento en el mundo de la escritura, les haya gustado...**

**ESTE EPISODIO VA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES CHICOS, GRACIAS!!**

**Gracias al episodio 48 de InuYasha ya que fue mi inspiración para mi mitad de episodio sangrienta y el final. XDD**

**Espero que disfruten este episodio, más matado que el anterior, y más serio.**

**Muy bien! ahora si! disfruten! Recuerden: Leer alimenta el alma, la imaginación, el pensamiento y el vocabulario. Entre más libros consumas, mejor!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: por lo menos en este episodio, esta todo en el punto de vista de ABBY. A menos que se haya señalado antes lo contrario, esto va a ser así.**

_Ahora soy una agente de los chicos del barrio, creo que deberia sentirme mas alegre, mis compañeros estan muy emocionados con esta nueva experiencia. _

_Yo no puedo sentirme feliz aun, sigo preocupada por Cree._

_La he buscado en casa._

_La he buscado en bases de datos._

_Hace tres días que no se nada de ella, desde aquella explosión._

_Temo que algo terrible vaya a suceder...._

**2 meses después; en la casa del árbol.**

El sector V (ya lo corregí n.n) llegaba de una misión. Como siempre, su líder Número 1 había llegado cargado de adrenalina, mientras que los demás miembros del equipo llegaban muy agotados...

-¡Hay no puedo creerlo! Esa misión fue genial! Vieron cuando 2 le pegó con la cabeza a...a...a la tina de helado y luego! PAM! cayó sobre todos los vendedores de helados y...y..!! Y luego les vieron las caras...? Y luego...!

-Si, si, ya entendimos ¬.¬....._-le decia yo, ahora Número 5. Así es, ya me he convertido en una agente de los chicos del barrio hecha y derecha, estos meses nos han puesto pajo intensas misiones y todos nos hemos fortalecido._

-Bien equipo ¡vamos a dormir! Tenemos que estar con energía para las misiones que nos esperen mañana!

-Todos: si..... -

-Haber haber, quiero un grito con ganas!!!

-**Si...!**

-Otra vez!!

-**Sii!!**

-Tres veces!!

-.....¬.¬

-ejem, hay que le digo que me dice jeje, digo, vamonos a dormir ya si? nñU

_Y así todos nos fuimos a dormir.... Yo, como siempre, acostumbro a poner música y a meditar antes de dormirme, estaba recordando como les dimos sus pataditas a esos heladeros, pero también había otra cosa que no me dejaba en paz..._

_Flashback:_

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente de la base lunar. Yo llegaba a mi casa de la escuela para recoger unas cosas e irme a la casa del árbol._

_Llegue a mi habitación, pero escuche una voz que entraba a la casa, que no había escuchado en varios días..._

_-Ya llegue...-era Cree!! _

_Mi papá fue a recibirla calurosamente, porque ni el mismo sabía donde se había metido su hija XD_

_-Cree!! donde estabas?- y la abrazó._

_-Yo...en ninguna parte...solo...fui a un viaje a México, papá._

_-Pero...porque no llamaste?_

_-....Pues, tu nunca me dejas viajar, te queria demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo..._

_-Ahh...bueno, si quieres cenar, ya esta lista la comida._

_-....- y empezó a subir las escaleras. La verdad si me preguntaran que pasó ahí, es que a Cree no se le podía ocultar la cara de mentira; bueno, solo que papá si se la creyó. Pero él es muy inocente, cree en nosotras._

_Yo la verdad me estaba cuestionando donde había estado EN VERDAD. _

_-Cree, sis...? Estas bien?? Donde estabas?? Estabamos muy preocupados por tí, no sabiamos que hacer....-le reclamé._

_-....Abigail...no te importa...-y va caminando como si nada hacia la puerta de su cuarto._

_-Sis...!_

_-Ahh, y no me vuelvas a llamar sis de nuevo. _

_-Pero..!- corro hacia la puerta a detenerla, pero esta se me estampa en la cara._

_Solo pude suspirar ese día. Los siguientes días de la semana, Cree hablaba abiertamente como siempre con papá y le contaba todas las mentiras de su viaje a México. Pero si se refería a mí, es como si yo no existiera, y es que o no me hacía caso o no me hablaba, era como si ya no fuera mi hermana. Como si ya no me considerara parte de la familia para ella._

_Fin de Flashback._

-Cree, en que te metiste, estás muy sospechosa....-me volteo y me duermo.

-

-

_Al amanecer, nos juntamos todos en el desayunador a comer cereal de los simios arcoíris. ¡Dios mío! 3 se ha comprado como 5 cajas!! Es una fanática (como si no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, duh!): su cuarto esta repleto de monos de quien sabe donde salieron y posters y cama y sofa, bueno no se cuantas cosas quepan ahi dentro, pero una vez me dejó pasar a su cuarto y uno ni puede respirar x.x_

_Si entras a la habitación de 2, es como un laboratorio: tiene piezas, tuercas, en fin, montones de chatarra . , pero de ahí salen nuestras naves; creo que esta un poco obsesionado con los aviones, ya que trae varios modelos de avión colgados en el techo y su misma cama es un avión estrellado, me ha dicho que eso aun sirve, no me puedo imaginar como. También suele decir frases sin sentido y bobas porque según él lo hacen ver "cool", pero de "cool" no tienen ni una letra._

_3 me ha contado que en la habitación de 4 hay costales de box, pesas, máquinas para ejercitarse, videojuegos, y su cama es un ring!! Debe de gustarle pelear mucho, porque ya nos ha enseñado en cada una de las misiones sus técnicas. No lo culpo, es muy hábil, pero siempre está haciendo las cosas sin pensar y termina estropeando varios planes._

_1, aquel niño que era grosero y chipil se ha convertido sin duda en un gran líder, el esta siempre cuidando del bienestar del equipo y siempre está creando planes para cada misión, lo cual la mayoria resulta, excepto los que estropea 4. Ahi sí ningún agente ha entrado a su habitación, y se que siempre está ocultandose cosas, a veces es imposible descifrar que estará pensando. Es un chico muy misterioso. A veces quisiera poder abrirle la cabeza y ver lo que esta dentro, es tan reservado! Ahh y todavía, no le gusta la playa y dice que cuando jugamos y eso deberíamos estar concentrados en la misión. _

_Mi habitación, tiene lo indispensable para mí: una cama, una lampara, un sillón, un estéreo, mis revistas... jejej y un karaoke pero eso nadie lo sabe P._

_Mis pensamiento son interrumpidos por 3._

-Oye 5, tu crees que 4 quiera ir conmigo a la tierra feliz de los simios arcoiris??

-No se, porque no le preguntas a él?

-Mmmmm es que se enoja.... S

-Pero si no le preguntas jamás vas a saber su opinión -.-

-Ok ok, le voy a preguntar -!! -y se va corriendo hacia la sala donde 2 y 4 estan jugando con la consola de videojuegos.

_Yo solo me asomo por la puerta para ver como le va._

-Oye 4!!-Kuki dice.

-Que quieres 3, no ves que estoy jugando??- responde 4 ahi peleandose con el control.

-Ve conmigo a la tierra feliz de los simios arcoiris!!! D

-Feh! hasta crees que voy a ir....

-Andale!! andale andale!! n.n

-No!!...

-TT.....BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.....!!

-4 ve con ella y callala- 1 dice tapandose los oidos.

-No! no tengo porque ir!!....

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Hay que vayas y es una orden!!

-Pero...!

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-PERO COMO VAS! .

-feh!...estupidas ordenes....Bueno ya, si voy contigo 3!!

-Eeeeeee!! Bueno iremos a la tierra feliz y luego a comprar un helado y luego al cine! y luego...! -su voz fue interrumpida por una alarma de misión. Todos quedamos pasmados ya que era inusual una misión en domingo, excepto 4, que se le veía una cara de alivio.

1 se acerca a la computadora y sale 16.78 (XDD): _Que tal mi chavo!! aqui 16.78 mandandoles una misión dominguera!! Descubrimos que Padre ha conseguido un rayo congelador de niños!! Obviamente deben detenerlo ahora mismo, va a lanzar dicho rayo en dos horas, asi que a la de como a de lugar se van ahorita!!_

-Entendido, cambio y fuera...! -_Ahh si, también parece que Padre tiene un nuevo misil en su arsenal asi que bi queireful_!!....-Que dijiste?!-_Que parece que se le unió alguien y es muy fuerte, chao! _cuelga

1 voltea hacia nosotros -Ya oyeron equipo! muevanse!!

_Todos corremos hacia la nave y ocupamos nuestros puestos, yo soy la que maneja el radar, Padre se encuentra en una montaña._

_Finalmente llegamos a tal monte._

_Corremos por los pasadizos y nos encontramos a Padre_

-Padree!! estas rodeado!! rindete!! -1 dice y todos apuntamos nuestras armas hacia Padre. Al ver que esta rodeado parece bajar la guardia, pero....

-Jajajajaj bravo sector V, pero supongo que primero tendrá que haber una batalla!!! Niños, vengan y denles su show a los chicos del barrio!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!!

_En eso, sale una máquina gigantesca, con escudo de metal y varios tentáculos. _

-JA JA JA JA, chicos del barrio-genial, esta conducido por los de la otra cuadra -.-....- este será su FINAL!

_Si eso fuera poco, sale tmb otro objeto pero es un panda lanza cohetes y esta comandado por los gemelos del otro lado del monte!_

-Chicos del barrio este...

-....monte sera su TUMBA!!!

_Oh no! todo parece perdido ahora, pero parece que 1 tiene un plan._

-Rápido! 2 y 4 comanden nuestro tanque lanzador de misiles y 3 maneja a saltarin, ahora!!! 5 ven conmigo!! A sus posiciones!!

-Si!!- 2, 3 y 4 se suben a sus respectivas naves.

_Enseguida se empieza a crear una batalla entre máquinas: el tanque es muy resistente y empieza a disparar cañones de chicle para atrofiar los motores de la maquina de los de la otra cuadra, pero éstos activan su armadura de metal y el chicle sorprendentemente se resbala ante tal campo. Mientras tanto, 3 comandando a saltarín a empezado a esquivar los misiles del lanza cohetes de los gemelos del otro lado del monte. El lanza cohetes va hacia Saltarín y empiezan a atacarse mutuamente, ya sea a misiles, bombas, granadas, mordidas, y rayos!!_

Mientras, 1 y yo estabamos frente a Padre.

-Vaya vaya vaya con que decidieron traes sus juguetitos también verdad? de nada les servirá!!

-5, a la de tres atacamos a Padre, en equipo es la única manera de derrotarlo!!- me dice 1

-Si jefe, cuando diga!

-Jajajajaaj ESO NO!!...me voltea a ver, me pregunto que estará tramando... Querida 5, tengo una sorpresita para tí!!...Que? una sorpresa?? entonces, que venga! estoy lista!!...Adios!!!..._padre abre la palma de la mano y me empiezo a desvanecer, todo se vuelve negro.....despierto unos segundos despues y descubro que he sido transportada a otra parte, pero volteo y me doy cuenta que solo estoy unos 700 metros de los demás pero en un nivel de altura más alto_.

Diablos, cual fue su propósito?!...empieza a llover, genial, lo que me faltaba. Aterrorizada, puedo observar como abajo lo tentáculos de la máquina de los de la otra cuadra empiezan a electrocutarse, y con el agua, aun con más fuerza, estoy empapada, todos los estamos, excepto Padre. Pero esto no esquiva golpes, y es que Padre y 1 han empezado a dar una cruenta batalla. Entre bolas de fuego hasta hielo contrarrestando el ataque, golpes y patadas feroces, eso es lo que mejor podría describir aquella situación. Padre ha creado una barrera contra agua.

Pienso que debo ir cuanto antes, asi que me pongo en marcha para bajar por la inclinación, hasta...

-Vaya, vaya, por fin estas aqui, número 5 del sector v. Te estaba esperando...-y enseguida llego una voz femenina detrás de mi, _por alguna extraña razón se me hace muy familiar. Pero quien es?..._

_Volteo y veo a una silueta femenina, parece ser una adolescente. Tal vez esta es la pequeña sorpresa de Padre_.

-Tu debes ser la nueva aliada de Padre! ponte en guardia!!...- y me lanzo a atacar!!

_Ella me recibe perfectamente y me devuelve con una patada que logra darme en el estómago sacandome el aire...que fuerte es!!...después llega y me empieza a lanzar puñetazos, pero logro esquivarlos a tiempo. He comprobado que esta persona suele mezclar el karate do con alguna otra técnica, pero su forma de pelear es muy parecida a la mía...._

**En otro lugar, no muy lejos de la batalla**; el legendario agente número 6 viaja en su nave la ave negra.

-....Cree, pronto vas a pagar por lo que nos has hecho a todos...!! Debes ser derrotada, tú y Padre!!

**De vuelta en el campo de batalla:**

_3 y los del otro lado del monte tienen a sus respectivos robots con las defensas casi anuladas, el pobre de saltarin ya tiene su parte delantera desmoronada y quemada y el lanza cohetes ya tiene dos de sus extremidades inhabilitadas. El robot de 2 y 4 tiene los cristales destrozados y el robot de los de la otra cuadra no tiene ni un rasguño_

_1 esta lleno de quemaduras graves en los brazos, me pregunto cuanto tiempo resistirá. Padre lanza golpes flameantes y al parecer esta agarrando dominio de la batalla, necesitamos un milagro...!!_

_Mientras, yo sigo peleando con esta extraña "amiga"..._

-Feh!! No puedes ni con tu alma! como esperas vencerme preocupandote por los demas!!

-Yo puedo- _diablos....mi brazo esta lleno de moretones y rajaduras, la chica esta tiene una katana. Mis cortadas arden mientras sangre sale de ellas. Estoy empezando a marearme, entre la lluvia y la pérdida constante de sangre, se que voy a caer. Pero no me rendiré tan facilmente!!!_

_Me lanzo hacia ella y con todas mis fuerzas le doy un puñetazo directo en la mejilla. Logró tumbarla a ella y a la máscara que traia puesta.... entonces me doy cuenta de algo que jamás imaginé...._

-Abigail, vaya que hábil eres, lo malo es que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes!!- _mi oponente por fin revela su identidad...es Cree!! mi hermana!! o... mi enemiga? Porque hace esto??! ella no quería traicionarnos!!..._

-Cr..ee.!! Hermana, porque....haces...esto...?!-_empiezo a respirar con dificultad, al parecer también me estoy enfermando debido a la baja de defensas._

-Jajajaja no te lo habias imaginado verdad Abigail? te dije que apartir de mi eliminación, TODO CAMBIARIA!!

-Cree....maldita, no te lo perdonaré.....- me lanzo debilmente hacia ella pero de una patada en el aire ella me hace volar dando volteretas. _Es el final, no puedo derrotar a mi maestra... _

_Estoy tirada, sin energías... empapada de sangre y de agua de lluvia. No puedo más, ni siquiera mover un dedo...!_

-Te diré un pequeño secreto: después de que explotó la nave y escape, vine directo a la mansión de padre, y ellos me aceptaron, estuve varios días en entrenamiento, hasta la semana a la que llegué, se que tu sabias perfectamente que estaba mintiendo con respecto a lo de México....

_...Ya lo sabia!! algo malo iba a pasar!... sabia que lo de México era una total mentira....pero, ir a entrenarse con padre??...debio pedir alguna información a cambio...._

-...Ahh si, por supuesto que debía dar algo para confirmar mi lealtad, y sabes que?? Le mostre el plano mas detallado de la base lunar de los chicos del barrio!! A Padre le encantó, gracias a mi sabe todas las entradas y salidas secretas a la base lunar...y sabes porque te lo digo?? porque no vas a sobrevivir a mi próximo ataque...JAJAJAJAAJAJ! desfunda su katana que ya estaba chorreando de sangre y con hambre de más

_...¡¿¿¿acaso planea ATRAVESARME???!...._

eleva su katana pero en eso...

_¿Huh,? que es eso? una nave?!...salta un chico......no puedo más apenas y puedo percibir fragmentos de lo que sucede a continuación...._

....-KAMEHAMEHAA!!!!!!.....

_se ve una gran explosión de luz enfrente mió y cree aparece gravemente herida a 4 metros de mí....._

_....otra explosión, ahora en el robot de los de la otra cuadra...._

....-FUSIÓN DE ALMAS!!!........CUCHILLA DE BUDA!!!!...

_...mas explosiones._

_oigo a 1 hablar_...-Nombre, pero que bárbaro!, si es el legendario agente número 6!!!!...

_...número 6??.....ese extraño chico, apenas puedo reconocerlo, veo borroso....me sostiene entre sus brazos y me carga..._

-No te preocupes 5, todo estara bien!!.....

_.....pierdo totalmente el conocimiento. Todo es negro ahora...._

**Mas tarde en la noche.**

**POV de Número 1.**

_Pero que bárbaro!! Llego justo ahora numero 6 para salvarnos el pellejo, hemos llegado a la casa del árbol. Ordeno que 5 sea llevada a recuperación. Pobre, ignoro que habrá sucedido cuando nos distanciamos, pero debió ser una batalla muy dura!!_

_No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella, espero que se encuentre bien. _

_Ha pasado media hora, 6 aun no nos ha dirigido una palabra. Ya todos hemos sido atendidos de nuestras heridas, pero nuestra alma aun esta lastimada por la experiencia anterior._

_Llega 6 y se dirige hacia mi._

-Disculpa por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Esteban pero como ya debes saber mi ID es el número 6.

-Ahh, ¡mucho gusto 6! Oye, que fuerte eres..!

-Ahh si he entrenado mucho nn. Dime, como esta 5?

-Bien, se esta reponiendo, parece que sigue inconsciente... tu sabes lo que pasó alla verdad? responde!

-Si, Cree nos ha traicionado. Esa tonta...por haberles ayudado a escapar a ustedes se ha escapado. Algún día la derrotaremos!! Ella fue la que causo las heridas de 5. A lo mejor por no poder lastimar a su hermana fue que se volvio debil ante sus ataques.

-Si...y dime, porque nos seguiste? creia que solo segúias a Cree.

-No, la base lunar especialmente me ha asignado para comandarlos.

-¿Qué? Wow, eso es genial!!

-Jajajajaja gracias, espero ser de mucha ayuda!!

-Cuenta con eso!!

**Sala de recuperación. **

**POV de Número 5.**

_Estoy en la sala de recuperación, tengo vendajes en mis brazos...me duele mucho la cabeza....pero ahora me pone triste otra cosa...recuerdos llegan a mi mente..._

_---------------------------------------_

_Serie de Flashbacks:_

_--------------------------------------_

_-Ahhh, ¿qué se siente ser eliminado? ¿seguiremos unidas despues de eso? ¿verdad que eso no es tan malo? ¿siempre estaremos juntas cierto?_

_-AHH ABIGAIL! Preguntas mucho al mismo tiempo . !! _

_-Lo siento..-.-_

_-Te responderé, no se la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, pero te diré que muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de que me eliminen._

_-Sis, ¿sabías que me voy a graduar el mismo día que a ti te "eliminan"? nn_

_-En serio? vaya s...._

_-Sis te quiero mucho!!--._

_-...._

_-....Sabes, quiero ser como tu!! Eres mi heroína!!! nn!...._

_----------------------------------------_

_-Ya llegue...-era Cree!! _

_Mi papá fue a recibirla calurosamente, porque ni el mismo sabía donde se había metido su hija XD_

_-Cree!! donde estabas?- y la abrazó._

_-Yo...en ninguna parte...solo...fui a un viaje a México, papá._

_-Pero...porque no llamaste?_

_-....Pues, tu nunca me dejas viajar, te queria demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo..._

_-Ahh...bueno, si quieres cenar, ya esta lista la comida._

_-....- y empezó a subir las escaleras. La verdad si me preguntaran que pasó ahí, es que a Cree no se le podía ocultar la cara de mentira; bueno, solo que papá si se la creyó. Pero él es muy inocente, cree en nosotras._

_Yo la verdad me estaba cuestionando donde había estado EN VERDAD. _

_-Cree, sis...? Estas bien?? Donde estabas?? Estabamos muy preocupados por tí, no sabiamos que hacer....-le reclamé._

_-....Abigail...no te importa...-y va caminando como si nada hacia la puerta de su cuarto._

_-Sis...!_

_-Ahh, y no me vuelvas a llamar sis de nuevo. _

_-Pero..!- corro hacia la puerta a detenerla, pero esta se me estampa en la cara._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Te diré un pequeño secreto: después de que explotó la nave y escape, vine directo a la mansión de padre, y ellos me aceptaron, estuve varios días en entrenamiento, hasta la semana a la que llegué, se que tu sabias perfectamente que estaba mintiendo con respecto a lo de México.......Ahh si, por supuesto que debía dar algo para confirmar mi lealtad, y sabes que?? Le mostre el plano mas detallado de la base lunar de los chicos del barrio!! A Padre le encantó, gracias a mi sabe todas las entradas y salidas secretas a la base lunar...y sabes porque te lo digo?? porque no vas a sobrevivir a mi próximo ataque...JAJAJAJAAJAJ! desfunda su katana que ya estaba chorreando de sangre y con hambre de más..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Fin de la serie de Flashback._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Empiezo a llorar desconsolada..._

_¿por qué hiciste eso Cree?...._

_¿Cuál es tu propósito de vida?...._

_Tengo miedo.... la Cree que conocía ya no existe más....ahora es una nueva persona, cruel y salvaje...._

_¿Dónde está mi hermana...?_

**Bien, otro episodio terminado!! Fue más desgastando que el anterior sin duda. Y más porque en el episodio 2 me tarde escribiendo el número mismo de palabras en dos días. Y aquí mismo número de palabras pero lo hice en una tarde.**

**Disculpas a Numbuh One, por haber mandado a los lectores a comer frutas y verduras. Y ahora ya no te queme!!! Espero que no te moleste que haya mandado a leer a la gente o.ó.**

**Este episodio por lo mismo del episodio de InuYasha, y por mi propia intención, empezó siendo gracioso, pero repentinamente se volvió un episodio serio y oscuro. No se cuan oscuro lo haya creado, solo se que no me gusto mucho escribirlo, ya que como había mencionado, no me gusta hacer tragedia, pero también la tragedia es gran parte de lo que me inspira para hacer historias.**

**Mira Napo! Ya puse a número 6!**

**Por cierto, hice una página web de InuYasha, es que en computacionme habian encargado hacer una, lo bueno es que al profe le gusto n.n!! Y no la voy a tirar al balde, contiene lo básico: **

**Hasta la proxima. See-ya! -**


	4. Un picnic

Hola como estan? espero que muy bien! nn bueno antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por haberme tardado mas de lo normal en actualizar...Gomen ne!

Desearles a todos una buena Navidad y un gran Año Nuevo 2005! que nunca les falte nada ni nadie, que su familia esté unida y que tengan muchos amigos en quienes confiar.

Ojala y sus proyectos también se cumplan, recuerden que siempre hay que hacer un pequeño sacrificio nn entonces debemos ayudar y compartir a los demás todo el año, no unicamente en estas fechas nn...

Se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que nunca se rinden, pueden estar con los pies en la tierra pero siempre miran de vez en cuando hacia arriba, Nunca se rindan!!

No se vayan a quejar y piensen en lo positivo de todo que es lo importante, dejenle pensar en lo negativo a la gente amargada nn Luchen por ustedes!

Notas:

Bueno este capítulo es como un caliz dentro de toda la historia para que no se saquen de onda que no sale Cree ni nadie más por el estilo.

También a Número 1 y a sus compañeros les digo que no soy biografa KND y que similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

No poseo a ningún personaje del show de Codename: Kids Next Door (pertenecen a Mr. Warburton), ni a Número 6(pertenece a Napo-1), ni la canción de Itazurana Kiss (del show de InuYasha)

Aquí les va otro episodio más. Disfrutenlo!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Varios meses después del incidente de Cree...**

**Pensamiento de No.1**

_Han pasado como dos meses desde aquella batalla en la que número 6 nos rescató. Todo el equipo salió muy consternado de esa batalla ya que fue lo mas dificil que habiamos enfrentado hasta el momento desde que nos graduamos como agentes._

_Sobre todo Abby, ya que se enfrentó a su hermana y a la sorpresa de que ella se convirtió en una gran enemiga para toda la organización; ha sido la persona que mas me preocupa y no es que solo me preocupe sino que apartir de entonces, se volvió muy callada y ya no es tan enérgica como antes._

_Y es que no creo que se pueda imaginar que toda tu vida querías ser como alguien y al final esas ilusiones se rompen, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo dejando sentimientos rotos y odio, rencor._

_Aún espero el día en el que su cara vuelva a llenarse de brillo y marque una sonrisa en su rostro llena de alegría. La alegría que en verdad es característica de ella._

_Número 6 se ha quedado un buen rato con nosotros para apoyarnos después de la batalla aquella. Es un chico muy generoso por tomarse el tiempo que bien podría aprovechar en la Base Lunar donde lo esperan. El solo quiere que el equipo se encuentre bien, de eso estoy seguro. _

_Las misiones también han desgastado un poco a Abby, no se ha recuperado de aquel shock y al día siguiente ya estabamos deteniendo adultos de nuevo, para todos fue un golpe duro pero para Abby mas ya que sus heridas no habian sanado del todo. Pero aun asi sabiamos que nos tendriamos que enfrentar a padre algun día, y que vendra con todo, nombrando armas emocionales y fisicas._

_Aunque yo soy el líder y el mas emocionado por las misiones poco a poco me he ido desgastando también. Pero por alguna razón a Abby no la puedo ver triste nunca, es algo que me suele partir en dos. Un sentimiento extraño sin duda, pero ha ido creciendo desde hace unas semanas..._

-Buenos días, 1- me saluda 6.

-Buenos días, Número 6.

-Te veo pensativo, ¿pasa algo?

-Yo....solo me preocupo por el futuro de mi equipo, sabes que el autoestima se ha venido abajo ultimamente.

-Si lo se, por eso tengo una gran idea!!!

-...? Una idea dices? Me podrías decir que tramas, Esteban?

-Pues mira yo antes de ser ascendido a comandante, solía hacer picnics y un intercambio de regalos con mi equipo. Pensaba que asi sería una bonita manera de convivir y decirnos a todos lo tanto que nos apreciamos. Creo...creo que sería una gran idea que salieramos a un picnic nn. ¿Qué dices?

-Si! suena fantástico!! es mas, ahora mismo llamo a todos!-va emocionado a presionar el botón de alarma para juntas.

En instantes, llegan los demás del equipo, solo que medio dormidos porque hubo posada nnU.

-bostezo general Hola jefe, .o porque nos despiertas tan temprano? - pregunta 2 todo zombie.

-Jejejeej osea jellou 2! son las 11 AM!! yo me levanto a las 4 AM TODOS LOS DÍAS ¬.¬ no te quejes....

-Hay pues yo estaba soñando con que los simios arcoiris salvaban a Goku de las manos de Naraku - y luego todos bailaban y cantaban villancicos navideños WIIIIIII! -U (siempre muy kawaii esta niña ne? XD)-decia 3 con la energía de siempre, la verdad ella es la unica que puede mantener tal energía dentro de todo ese ambiente sombrío que inundaba la casa del árbol

-Ja! eso no es verdad porque Goku soy yo!! soy GokuCuatro y soy superpoderoso! me transformo en supersaiyan y todo!!- se queja 4

-Jajajaja 4 aqui el unico que puede parecerse a Goku es 6 y eso porque el SI se transforma en supersaiyan y sabe muchas técnicas ¬.¬.....-decía Abby con cierto cinismo.

-Bueno ya!!! equipo quiero decirles que mañana haremos un picnic en el parque, no se les olvide que es importante que cada quien lleve un poco de comida porque luego nos quedamos hambrientos y sin dinero que hacemos . ....por eso, hoy tendremos el día libre, les diré a los de la base lunar que no manden misiones el día de hoy ya que en el picnic haremos un intercambio, y debemos comprar el regalo, claro esta. ¿a quién le regala cada quien? eso lo decidirá un pequeño sorteo. Porfavor 6, marca nuestros nombres, incluido el tuyo, y haces papelitos y que cada quien reciba uno.

-Enseguida nn....hace lo que 1 ordenó y cada quien va agarrando su papelito, claro, con una pequeña ayuda, y es que 6 con sus poderes cambia los papeles para poner el orden a su antojo

Todos finalmente sacan sus papeles.

-Muy bien equipo vayan a buscar sus regalos ahora mismo!

-Si jefe -todos dicen y salen de la casa del árbol.

Solo quedan 1 y 6 en la habitación.

-Oye 6...

-Mande 1

-¿Quién te toco nn? (el tipico intercambio en el que al dia siguiente todo mundo ya sabe quien le toco a quien XD)

-Número 2 ¿y a ti?

-Jejejee me tocó Número 5...

-Uy! que suertudo! podrás regalarle a la chica que quieres esta vez.

-....??!!...Oye!...¿A-a que te refieres exactamente con eso, 6? ¬.¬U

-Vamos, la miras y tu respiración se torna mas tranquila y aparte te le quedas casi babeando nn. ¿cómo quieres que no cualquiera se entere de tus sentimientos?

-Ahhh eso no es verdad 6!!! o.ó

-Si lo es!!

-No!!!

-Sii lero lerooo!

-TA TA TA TA!! . 

-Jajajajaja te pareces al profesor jirafales XD lol

-OO....osea jellou!! quien es ese?!....ashh no se puede contigo 6 siempre taaaan alegre u.ú...mejor me voy por el regalo Adios mi chavo!!...-me voy un poco molesto.

-Jejejeje algún dia caeras ya lo verás 1 -, uy! mejor voy a comprar el regalo para 2!-sale de la casa del árbol también

_Salgo de la casa del árbol, ese 6 me hizo sonrojar . , ¡claro que no me gusta Ab...5! Solo por molestarme me echa carrilla con cualquiera. ¡Feh!_

_Muy bien, creo que he llegado a la tienda correcta o.o...le compraré algo que tenga que ver con mi personalidad y la de ella )._

_Mmmmm....una tienda de ropa deportiva, haber que veo ahí. _entro a la tienda

_Haber tennis.....no no creo que ya tiene varios pares.....mmmm ropa??....no no la ropa es aburrida aparte no se que talla es . .....una gorra?....eso es! D le compraré una gorra! las gorras son cool como ella después de todo....tomaré la roja porque el rojo es mi color favorito. _tomo la gorra la pago, me la envuelven y me salgo de regreso a la casa del árbol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pensamiento de Número 5.**

_Estoy agotada!! No tengo ni la menor idea de que le voy a dar a Número 1 de regalo...talvez...ya se! buscaré algo de mi personalidad y asi sabrá que siempre estaré con él n.n._

_Haber....ya he visto muchas tiendas_....paso por una tienda de autoservicio y descuento y me quedo fija...._o.o wow esos lentes oscuros son muy cool nn Número 1 se va a ver genial con esto puesto!!! asi me podrá perdonar el no haberlo rescatado y dejar que los de la otra cuadra lo dejaran pelón XD...._

_Flashback._

_Todos en la escuela riéndose de 1 al siguiente día de clases porque se quedo sin cabello._

_-Jajajajaja Uno! pareces bola de bowling!! XDDD_

_-Sieee!! me dejas hacer una chuza con tu cabeza?!_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ!!_

_-Mugrosos me las van a pagar ¬.¬.....-se va con un gorro de pescador puesto a su aula._

_Fin Flashback._

_Jijijijijiji! de solo acordarme de ese día me da mucha risa, _me pruebo los lentes _mmmm bueno talvez si le queden, le regalaré esto n.n_ los pago y me los llevo

Al día siguiente los KND alistan sus cosas y salen temprano a su picnic n.n

-Wiiiii un picnic!!! Nos divertiremos muchooo! !! Y luego jugaremos a las escondiiiiidas! y a la traes!!! - n.n wiiii y en el parque hay muchos animaleeeeess! y ardillitas y conejitos!! y les dare de comer a tooodos hasta a las palomitas n.n y los pajaritos!-dice 3

-Por favor 3, por lo menos que sabes que hoy nos la vamos a pasar de gentiles todo el día!....porque mejor no te lo piensas!!! en lugar de hablarlo!! . ....estupido picnic....porque tengo que venir....-se queja 4

-Bueno es un lindo día esta el sol y esta haciendo viento y las hojas de los arboles ya estan secas. Que más podriamos pedir? nn-dice 6

-Tienes razón 6 nn el clima esta muy agradable n.n- agrega 5

-Bueno equipo mejor tendamos el mantel y pongamos la comida, después de comer haremos el intercambio, vale?

-Si!!

todos sacan de sus maletas la comida: 3 saca un poco de sushi y ramen(o sopa instantanea XD), 4 saca de su maleta una hamburguesa y papas fritas, 1 saca pollo, 5 saca unos sandwiches y panques de su papa XDDDD, y 2 y 6 llegan cargando una maleta un poco cargada de mucho arroz o.o, ahhh era la comida de 6 nadamás? wow o.o.....ahh y 2 saca su mega pizza n.n con champiñones, salami, pepperoni, doble queso, doble tomate, chile jalapeño, anchoas, jamon, salchicha. (hasta a mi se me antojo jajaja) y todos se le quedan viendo asi OO

-Oye 2, veiamos con incredulidad lo que trajo 6 pero....¡¿te piensas comer eso?! OO

-ehh si porque o.o

-Ahh no nada o.o......

-Oye 6 y tu si te piensas comer todas esas bolas de arroz?

-Ahh no nn pienso compartirlas con todos ustedes porque se lo merecen chicos

-Gracias 6!! - toman sus bolas de arroz cada quien

-Provecho!!

-Igualmente

Todos se ponen a comer sus respectivos platillos, aun así con lo que respecta a 1, 3, 4 y 5 se quedaban incredulos de que 2 en verdad logro comerse toda esa pizza!! Y también estaban estupefactos de que 6 se había llevado como 20 bolas de arroz tamaño normal, ni siquiera minis, y se las comia con gran velocidad

-Wow 6 comes muy rápido, deberias comer con mas tranquilidad, luego te atragantas nnU-comenta 1

-Aghhhmande?....gggahh si!! es que tenía mucha hambre -, ya sabes de tanto entrenar....

-Jejejejee nñUUUU.....

Después de que todos terminaran y número 6 se haya comido sus 15 bolas de arroz que no estaban nada pequeñas nnU empezaba lo importante...

-Bueno equipo ahora si ¡a empezar el intercambio!

todos sacan sus regalos

-Muy bien yo empiezo! - dice 6, motivado por la ocasión- aqui esta tu regalo 2 n.n...-le da el obsequio.

es un mono de superman

-Wow 6! muchas gracias como supiste que me gustaba superman? n.n

-Pues tengo mis fuentes n.n aparte soy tu amigo o no?

-Ok bueno tu tmb me tocaste a mi nn a si que aqui esta tu regalo

es el juego "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3"

-Wow que padre! siempre me ha gustado Dragon Ball n.n

-Si, nos consta que te gusta porque eres igualito a Goku- los demas dicen, recordando la forma en la que 6 come XDD y pelea.

-Jejejeej bueno supongo que es un halago -, ahora quien??

-Ahora yo!! Ahora yo!!! Onegai(porfavor en japonés)!- -dice 3 entusiasmada y con la energía de todos los días, bueno, talvez un poco de sobra XDD....

-Ok 3 entregalo entonces XDD

-Hai!(si XDD) a mi me toco número 4 n.n y le tengo algo super especial!! nn

-Que? te toque yo?- :_s Mmmmm algo especial ehh? o.o que sera que sera....:s, hey! porque me ando preocupando por estas niñerias?! si es solo un regalo de una estupida niña!! o.ó no se porque me preocupo....o.o bueno si talvez un poco...._

saca su regalo y se lo da a 4

-Mmmmm gracias, supongo...

-De nada nn!

4 lo abre y es un videojuego de box

-Wow Kuki!! graciaas!! D es el juego que estaba buscando!! la abraza- _ehh? que hago? porque la abrazo? :S es solo una niña...pero es linda....pero es una niña!!!...es divertida....ahhh yaaa!!!-_se empieza a sonrojar oye 3, creo que deberías soltarme nnU....

-_Todos se estan diviertiendo...-_piensa Abby-..._hace mucho que no hacia nada divertido....mi familia se ha vuelto un campo de batalla ya no solemos hablar como antes_....suspira y se levanta-disculpenme ya vuelvo...se sienta a unos diez metros de ahi sobre el pasto

-Estara bien que la dejemos ir...?-dice 2 con preocupación. A todos se les mira una cara de consternación por Abby.

-Oigan quien le va a regalar a Abby-chan, sera mejor que la contentemos con algo- pregunta 3

-Osea jellou! Que no es obvio 3? el que falta de dar regalo aparte de 5 soy yo, mejor ire a dárselo-terminando esto, se levanta con su regalo en la mano hacia donde esta Abby.

**Con Abby.**

-_Diablos, no debí pensar en mi familia, esta hecha un trozo partido de chocolate estos días, Cree ya se queda a dormir en la casa cada 5 días, claro, que se exactamente donde se encuentra pero, pues no le puedo decir a mi papá que está en ese lugar._

_La verdad estoy muy feliz con este picnic pero....aun asi no puedo olvidar, al final, vivo con ellos....-_sus pensamientos se interrumpen por la voz de Nigel.

-Oye, 5! porque te fuiste asi?....

-Yo....solo recordaba a Cree y a mi papá....

-No deberías pensar en ellos, en estos momentos estamos disfrutando de un gran convivio que 6 ideo para todos nosotros!! anda estate feliz...queremos verte feliz viendo hacia el cielo nublado

-Pero 1 yo....

-Yo quiero verte feliz....Abby- dice Nigel volteando fijamente a Abby a los ojos...

-se sonroja perdoname Nigel, no debi preocuparlos- _que dijo? que queria verme feliz?....su cara me muestra consternación_...

-No te preoccupes Abby, estamos aqui para apoyarte en lo que sea, recuerda que somos un equipo...

Él tambien decía esto un poco sorprendido por lo que había dicho anteriormente, y es que, ese revuelvo de estomago que pasaba cuando veia a su compañera era ya mayor en esta ocasión. La miró por unos instantes: no había llevado al picnic su ropa habitual, sino que ahora traia unos pantalones de pescador y una blusa azul claro, eso la hacía verse muy bonita para los ojos de Nigel; pero lo que en verdad le sorprendía era lo bien que se le veía el cabello suelto....Hacia mucho viento y sus cabellos se mecían junto a el, junto al movimiento de las hojas y los árboles...seguramente Nigel nunca había visto a su compañera de esa forma porque al instante se notó el sonrojo en su rostro. Y aunque Abby estuviera desanimada, el Sol reflejaba un brillo hermoso en sus ojos que notaban un gran carisma y sencillez. Encontrar tantas características positivas en una chica como ella era lo que lo había sorprendido...

-Uno? estas bien?....

-Ehh? que le dije que me dijo? x.x que paso 5?

-Tu siempre has sido la persona en la que mas confio. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo- sonríe

-D-de nada Abby....

**En donde estaban los demás**...3 saca su radio "**_Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow Monkeys, we love you!"_**

-Wiiiii hay que escuchar música nn.....

-Oye 3 aqui esta tu regalo- dice un 4 todo apenado y se lo da

-Arigatou!! n.n lo abre y es una almohada de simios arcoiris wow! no sabia que te gustaban los simios arcoiris!!

-No tonta, solo lo hice porque se que a ti te gustan y es un regalo o no ¬.¬?

-Si te gustan!!

-No te gustan!!

-QUE SIII!!

-QUE NO!!

-Que....SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

-Que NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_**"Itazurana Kiss...."**_

-AAAAAA ESA CANCIÓN ME GUSTAAA!!! n.n!! le sube al volumen y deja a 4 con cara de what? Oo

**_"Hoy al darte un beso vi como  
pusiste una cara de sorpresa  
pensarás que soy traviesa  
y me gusta coquetear..._**

_**Pues la vida me ha enseñado  
no ignores si llega lo que has buscado  
y sólo así sé decir que te amo,  
esa es mi sensación..."**_

**Con los otros dos...**

-Oye Abby, se me olvido darte tu regalo nn...-saca el regalo y se lo da

-Es una gorra wow!!! nn....gracias Nigel!! lo abraza

-1 se sonroja inmediatamente Ehh..d-de nada Abby nnUUU....

-Toma yo también te doy a ti....nn espero que te guste....le da su regalo

.Oooorale unos lentes de sol - me vere cool con esto gracias!

-Si, es para que siempre me tengas contigo n.n se sonroja

-_Ahh pero que bonita se le ve la cara a 5 cuando se sonro....hey que ando pensando? . ...-_Yo tambien...te di esa gorra roja porque el rojo es mi color favorito y también quiero que sepas que estoy junto a ti siempre, Abby...-usando tono serio, y mira a los ojos a Abby con una sonrisa sincera

**_"Al saber que te iba a ver  
mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo  
quise ensayar._**

_**Salí en tu busca a toda prisa  
pues no te haría esperar,  
más la duda mi mente siente,  
si recibirás lo que hay en mi  
tan amorosamente."**_

-_Que lindo se ve cuando sonri....hay porque pienso estas cosas oo!!!-_Oye Nigel, prometeme algo ¿si?...

-Ehh? que deseas que te prometa?

-Que siempre tendrás mi regalo puesto nn que si por alguien o algo te lo quitas significara que has olvidado nuestra amistad. Y que estaremos unidos siempre....

-Abby....esta bien, tendre estos lentes puestos siempre ok? pero tu también debes prometerme lo mismo, una tregua entre amigos vale?

-.......escucha la radio de 3

_**"Hoy al darte un beso vi como  
pusiste una cara de sorpresa  
pensarás que soy traviesa  
y me gusta coquetear.**_

_**Pues la vida me ha enseñado  
no ignores si llega lo que has buscado  
y sólo así sé decir que te amo,  
esa es mi sensación"**_

-Abby? si me lo prometes? ¬.¬...

-Okay!! a menos...

-A menos de que?

-A menos que sea yo el que te quite tu regalo y viceversa!! - le da un beso en la mejilla y le arrebata sus lentes Atrapame!! corre

_-.......OO....-_Hey!!! corre detras de ella no escaparas o.ó!! devuelveme MIS lentes! es una orden!!- _Abby aqui siempre te apoyaremos no importa lo que pase, sabes que podrás confiar en mi y en los demás siempre que lo necesites...Y juntos podremos vencer a tu hermana y a Padre algún día!!_

- _Tengo a mis amigos....después de todo puedo confiar en ellos siempre, no estoy sola en esto, superaremos cualquier obstáculo! el bien debe vencer no importa que pase! No me dejaré vencer por Cree! ella es mi hermana, pero ella ha decidido que camino tomar, y se que yo y mis amigos, podremos vencer siempre...!! _

_Gracias chicos!!_

---------------------------------------------

Ojala que les haya gustado!

Cuidense todos! sean felices!! nn Recuerden que la felicidad no se compra, nosotros decidimos que tan feliz en nuestra vida y que va a ser de nosotros en el futuro...

Please manden reviews son importantes para el fic, y para mi autoestima nn

Espero me disculpen por haberme tardado mucho. nn Una vez mas XD


	5. Una chica nueva y un enfrentamiento en e...

**Hola gente!**

**Espero que se la estén pasando bien!**

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo finalmente!**

**Espero que les guste mucho!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todos nosotros, pero especialmente a Número 10 y a Leny por sus recientes cumpleaños, como regalo atrasado n.n...**

**También a Napo por motivarme siempre :D y apoyar mis ideas...**

**Gracias también a todo KND que son los verdaderos estrellas aquí...**

**Y a todos mis amigos que de alguna manera me han apoyado y siempre han estado conmigo, ¡Gracias gente, solo por ustedes sigo aquí!**

**Recuerden: Ningún escenario o personaje KND es mío; Número 6 es de Napo-1, y Miren sí es mía...**

**PD: Espero les guste a todos! No olviden mandar review al final por favor!. **

**Ahora empieza!...**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Atte: Miren-chan.**

**Unas cuatro semanas después del picnic.**

En un lugar no muy, muy apreciado por los niños...donde se sitúa el principal obstáculo: Padre.

Prepara una nueva estrategia, debido a que la primera ha fallado...

Ve a una chica...ésta tiene una armadura ninja transformable, es de unos 13 años...claro, es Cree.

Aparentemente, no se recupera de la batalla que sufrieron en aquél monte, hace apenas una semana, pero... parece que le están haciendo unas pequeñas modificaciones en esa armadura que porta.

Bueno, Cree...talvéz no estabas muy preparada, pero esta vez...no me puedes fallar...entendiste?...no es algo que quieras...es un deber tuyo...haz preferido este camino sobre el de la justicia...entonces, en qué quedamos?- El adulto, jefe de todos los de su "clase", le dice a esta chica.

Señor...no le fallare, ya verá que no... con estas nuevas armas, será imposible derrotarme, solo que ese número seis llegó repentinamente.-decía Cree con ira-.._no lo vi llegar...y se aprovechó de la situación...me las pagará...!_

Tranquila, pequeña aprendiz, ya verás que todo se tornara a nuestro favor, solo ten prudencia, prudencia...

La adolescente, que está acostada sobre un sillón, quejándose de unas cuantas heridas, mira con curiosidad, se pregunta: ¿qué es lo que planea su jefe, ¿qué pasara con su futuro?...aun dudaba un poco acerca de su desición, la tomada en la graduación KND...sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el adulto, enfrente suyo...

Además, te he dado ayuda, estos adolescentes...-mostrando a unos muchachos fortachones, de unos 15 años...con uniformes de fútbol americano puestos...- te ayudarán, saben artes marciales, pero talvéz tu puedas enseñarles unos cuantos trucos, ¿qué dices?...acaso no te anima a salir otra vez...a derrotar a esos malditos chicos del barrio...!...

Enseñarles...eso quiere decir que...?...

Si, Cree, son tus alumnos, puedes ordenarles lo que desees...son tus alumnos, e igualmente, te ayudarán en lo que necesites...Así lo he decidido, quiero que te sientas bien aqui...mientras me seas leal, y derrotes a esos niños buenos para nada!...ahora, te diré que haremos a continuación...

_-Debe tenerme mucha fe para esta misión, como para enconmendarme a otras personas a mi cuidado, eso quiere decir que...puede que confíe en mis habilidades... _Señor...no le fallaré, seré consistente, gracias a la ayuda que me ha brindado ahora...creo que podré lograr el cometido que me de...pero aun tengo un inconveniente: ese agente...número 6... parece ser especial, había escuchado que era un agente de un rango alto ahora...¿debo tomarlo muy en cuenta también?...

No te preocupes por él...en este plan...para eso es el escuadrón ese que te doy...tu entretendrás a número 6...y los demás serán suficientes para derrotar a los otros chiquillos.

Entiendo señor...pero digame...en que consiste el plan?

Jajajajaja, esperaba que me lo preguntaras, necesito que la semilla de la curiosidad resalga en tí... Ahora, te voy a explicar: en el museo de arte de los caramelos, en el tercer piso...existe un dulce de menta...capaz de dominar la mente de cualquier niño en el mundo!...Imagínate, que pasaría si...si tuvieramos ese caramelo!...podríamos usar a los niños como esclavos mentales...jajajajajajaja...

Vaya...e-eso es genial Señor!...

Por favor, llamame Padre...desde hace poco mostraste tus habilidades en mi favor y ahora puede estar considerada dentro del círculo de confianza...

Esta bien, Padre...

Pero...si fallas...no esperes un buen trato de mi parte, tengo toda mi confianza puesta en tí...

Entiendo...se que usted pone un gran empeño en mi...no le fallaré! no me dejaré ser sorprendida de nuevo!...Esos chicos del barrio...van a sufrir el doble que me hicieron sufrir a mi!

Jajajajaja veo que la maldad empieza a surgir en tí, Cree...eso es muy bueno...

Si, jamás olvidaré las habilidades que usted me ha enseñado...

Muy bien, entonces descansa por ahora, mañana efectuaremos nuestro plan...debemos estar listos a las 6:00 a.m., ¿entendido?

A sus ordenes!...

Y así...empieza el contraataque enemigo...

Bajo una intensa lluvia fuera de la mansión, mas su fresco penetrable; y la luz con energía de relámpagos que nos cesan...Cree y Padre se preparan para poner en alto ese plan...

**En la casa del árbol**

Número 5 está fijamente viendo por una ventana hacia el exterior...

La lluvia no ha parado de caer en días...me pregunto si se va a terminar algún día.

Pues si... pero las lluvias son lindas, no crees?- señala 1.

Es solo que...me hace pensar en muchas cosas...

¿Hablas de tu hermana?

Pues si...me pregunto, si algún día se terminará esta guerra...

Pues, solo aguantemos, hasta los 13 años, que espero nunca lleguen.

No me agrada esa idea de llegar a los 13 años...pero disfruto mucho estos momentos! siempre quise ser KND!...pero no así...no sin mi hermana, ¿entiendes?

Sie...-1 le pone una mano en el hombro a 5...- no te preocupes, todo esto va a pasar.

_Qué hace_...este si creo que aun así estoy dispuesta a darle buena batalla! nn

Así se habla!...

La puerta de la sala común se abre, entra 6. (Ya parece libreto de obra de teatro esto XD)

Oigan, chicos! Parece que una nave está aterrizando en el área norte de la casa del árbol! Vengan a ver!- dice éste emocionado.

En verdad!- exclama 1.

Mejor vamos a ver 1...- dice 5.

Si. Vamos!

Los tres salen de la habitación...entran a sus respectivos elevadores (como 6 había llegado hace poco y de repente, aun no había un elevador propio para él, entonces, usó el elevador de 3...que por que?...porque nadie lo estaba usando y...los demás ya estaban arriba nn).

Suben los cientos de pisos que conforman la casa del árbol y llegán hasta la parte superior, donde hay una especie de pista de aterrizaje para helicópteros.

Se encuentran con los otros.

Vaya! miren! una NAVESOTAA! o! - con su carácter siempre alegre, decía 3

Debe ser Superman! que bien! le pediré un autógrafo, y le diré que me entrene:D-se exhaltaba 4 muy emocionado, puesto que el creía que tenía super poderes y que Superman talvés podría ayudarle a controlarlos.

No seas ingenuo, a que el señor de los hot dogs se inventó una nave y viene a surtirnos hasta acá!- decía 2 con entusiasmo, aunque apenas había comido hace dos horas.

1, 6 y 5 sólo atinan a decir: ¡Es una nave especial KND!

Que..? una nave qué?...

No te lo vamos a repetir de nuevo, sordo ¬.¬!- responde 5 a Wally, número 4.

En eso, se va a aproximando: una nave de una sola persona, azul marino con gris y rojo y las letras KND pintadas en verde; con propulsores por detrás, y una persona que va manejándola. Llega a la casa del árbol y hace un aterrizaje poco experimentado pero con buen resultado.

Todos: OOOOOOHHH... un agente o.o...

Se abre la puerta superior de la nave y sale el agente: una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños, de tes blanca, usando pantalón stretch de mezclilla azul, una camiseta roja, y unos tenis con propulsores incluidos...sale, y saca dos espadas que se pone inmediatamente...una es delgada y de un tamaño normal para una katana, con su funda; se la coloca en la cadera, y saca otra mucho más grande; probablemente esta arrebasando los 1.5 metros de largo...extraña, se la cuelga en los hombros con un mango negro. Salta hasta llegar al suelo y ve a todos los agentes, que la miran con mucha curiosidad.

Buenas noches, agentes del 1 al 6 del sector V! Les saluda Miren, agente número 18!...

Nú-número 18? OO- pregunta 1 estupefacto.

Hai, así es. He venido a ayudarles con la tarea de atrapar a Cree, ex-agente número 11.

Cómo es posible...oye, 18...tú eres la chica que dicen que es la mejor espadachín de KND, cierto?- dice 6, seriamente.

Eso dicen de mí, pero no me considero la gran cosa...nn

Eso no es posible! no te pudieron enviar a atrapar a Cree! sólo YO puedo hacer ESO!

Estás loco, verdad? Se perfectamente que llevas semanas aquí y lo único que he visto es que Cree aun no está en nuestra prisión lunar...así que me enviaron a mí, ya puedes irte a ordeñar vacas .

Ja! si, como no! ¬¬ yo no me iré de aquí, la que debería ir a ordenar vacas es otra!...yo solo puedo atrapar a Cree, pero siempre hay un momento exacto en el que se da perfectamente en el blanco, comprendes eso niñita?

_-...Qué tipo más terco este 6...voy a tener problemitas aquí...pero que ni crea que me rindo!..._en fin, haz lo que quieras...

_-Qué? me ignora así?...esta chica es un poco presumida...pero que ni crea que me voy de aquí!..._

Se acerca a presentarse con los demás.

Bueno, tu debes ser 5! Mucho gusto, me han contado que eres una sorprendente espía!

Jejeje gracias nn, tu debes ser muy buena en lo que haces también...-dice 5.

Y tu debes ser 4...estás un poco bajito de estatura pero tu fuerza ha de recompensarlo...

Jajajaja y aun no me has visto en acción!

Tu eres la dulce 3, mucho gusto!

Gracias! te gustan los simios arcoiris! -

Este...

Lo sabía! VAMOS A HACER UNA FIESTA DE TE CON PIJAMADA HOY EN MI CUARTO PARA CELEBRAR TU VENIDA:D...

_QUÉ! NUNCA DIJE QUE ME GUSTABAN LOS PELUCHES ESOS!..._ahh esta bien nn..._Miren! has dejado que tu bondad falle en contra tuya!..._--...

YAY! nos vamos a divertir...MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHOOOOOOOO:D

Ehh, si gracias! nnUUU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! _(x.x)..._bueno, y tu debes ser 2, mucho gusto nn...

Ehh si n/n...soy Suuuuper 2!

Ahh si gracias O.O..._que chavo tan mas loco..._

Y finalmente llega con 1...

Hola líder del sector V, número 1 -saludo militar- número 18 estará feliz de acatar sus órdenes!...

Mucho gusto número 18, sin duda serás un excelente elemento para nuestro equipo! Bienvenida al grupo! -saludo militar.

Muy bien, ya podemos dejar las cursilerias y empezar a curosear!-dice 4 inquieto, que había visto las espadas desde hace rato.

Ehh está bien 4, puedes hacerlo...

Que bien:D...-4 se acerca curioso a las espadas- son tuyas! OO...tienen poderes? cortan mucho?...sabes usarlas bien! HAZ DE SABER PELEAR MUY BIEN...¿Cuánto tiempo...?

4! NO CURIOSEES TANTOO!- dice 1 espantado.

Ehh no te preocupes,1. Puedo contestarte a todas esas preguntas, 4. Cuando me veas pelear, antes no. Pero por mientras te puedo decir, que la que tengo a mis espaldas (la grandota) se llama Sparda, y la que tengo en mi costado, se llama Tenseiga(Colmillo Sagrado...)...Sparda corta, pero Tenseiga no. Y sí, las dos son mías.

Bah! para qué tienes una espada que no corta!...

Pues...es un recuerdo nn, aparte tiene poderes especiales que se relacionan conmigo...

No entiendo...

Pues, no podrías entenderlo, hasta que la veas en acción, y espero que sea pronto. Me gusta pelear!

Qué? a mi también me gusta pelear :D...

Qué bien 4! entonces debes ser muy bueno nn

Bueno...-interrumpe 6- será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día:D

Tienes razón, 6! debemos tener mucha energía...-dice 1 animado-muy bien equipo, a dormir! 18, dormirás en la habitación de 5 entendido?

Si, está bien.

Bueno, hasta mañana!

HASTA MAÑANA!

Se van, 5, 4, 3, 2 y 1 de la pista hacia sus elevadores. Quedan solamente 6 y 18...

Te advierto -dice 18- que te dejaré desempeñarte como quieras, pero yo también tengo la misma misión, así que tendrás que aguantarme!...

No te preocupes, parece que así todo saldrá perfectamente bien!- 6 sonríe...

_E-esta sonriéndome...o/o...Miren no te sonrojes! lo acabas de conocer!...aunque se ve tan sincero, el pobre...se da un autozape YA! DESPIERTA!..._ahh este, si como sea...pero te voy a ganar!...

Por qué estás empeñada en ganarme? o.ó

Por que!...Porque tu no pudiste cumplir con tu debes, y te demostraré que soy muy buena! JA JA JA JA!

Estás loca...me preocupas, sabes? ¬.¬

...No es gracioso, adios...

_-Qué mujer más problemática!...en fin, voy a tener que aprender a llevarme con ella...-_se va a su habitación...

Oye!

Para en seco- qué quieres?

Llévame a la habitación de 5! no sé donde queda!

Ja, olvidalo! P

Qué!..._pero que irrespetuoso! me las pagará o.ó...aunque su sonrisa...AHH miren deja esooo_!...Por qué me dejas así! Niño malo!

Te lo mereces!- 6 se va y se desaparece...

_Y ahora...que hago? oo..._

Y ahí va Miren, buscando la habitación de 5 por toooda la casa del árbol...parece que esta noche no podrá dormir!...

**Día siguiente.**

¡Bien equipo! Ya se levantaron todos?- gritó 1, a las 9 a.m.

Agggg...quién...x.o...sale una mano por debajo de la mesa

Ahh! un monstruo!...AUXI...! Número 18? oo...-se asoma para ver que efectivamente es 18, claro, con una cara de zombie que la hacía ver irreconocible...

Ahh...hola 1 nnUUUU...¿cómo amaneciste? -o-...

Muy bien, vaya! que agradable saber que fuiste la primera en llegar al desayunador, y aun mucho antes que yo! Eres genial, que bueno que te tenemos en el equipo:D-dijo 1 orgulloso.

Ehh...si...ta bueno...u.u_...lo que el no sabe, es que nisiquiera dormí...cómo iba a saber que esta casa tenía 500 niveles!...y eso más que no tengo elevador propio...tuve que venirme a pie desde arriba ¬.¬...por suerte me encontré con el desayunador, porque todavía ni se dónde duerme número 5!...uù mi cabeza me duele...por favor, unos 5 minutos más...ToT..._

Y como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de Miren, 1 ordena...

Te ves muy llena de energía! me gustan esos ánimos! así podremos trabajar al doble hoy!...

Ahhh o-ò..._Nuuuuuuuu x.x..._

Si, es una mañana larga n.n

**En el museo regional del caramelo...**

Padre, Cree, sus discípulos, y los chicos de la otra cuadra estaban en el techo...

Muy bien...están todos listos! AHORA! -ordena Padre, y los chicos de la otra cuadra rompen el vitral que hay en el techo y entran!

Genial Padre...ahora qué haremos?-dice Cree

Pues, con esa máquina, y con tu habilidad en la tecnología 24...haremos que la señal de alerta de la base lunar, se mande al sector V y no a otro lugar...rápido, hazlo!

Si!- y ahí Cree se sitúa en la página y empieza a controlar la señal de los satélites...- _esta será una venganza muuuuy dulce...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

¡¡Suena la alarma en la casa del árbol inesperadamente!

Rápido equipo! a la pantalla!-dice 1.

Todos, que ya se habían levantado y desayunado, corren hacia el monitor...

Dicho monitor se enciende, un agente empieza a hablar.

Atención sector...V?...esto debe ser una equivocación, esta iba dirigida para el sector S!...que pasó?...bueno no importa!..

En fin!...chicos del barrio, Padre está sacando reliquias del Museo Regional del Caramelo!...En ese lugar está un dulce sagrado japonés, llamado "Kodomo no Kokoro", que es capaz de controlar la mente de cualquier niño, si está en manos de un adulto!...Rápido!

Enseguida vamos!...Ya escucharon equipo, a trabajar!

Y así 6,5,4,3,18,2, y 1 cargaron armas, se suben a la nave y despegan.

Ya se encontraban Padre y sus compinches (ejem, compañeros para los que piensen mal) dentro del Museo robando caramelos y buscando sin cesar el principal objetivo.

Padre! -avisó Cree- en el radar se indica que el sector V de KND se acerca a gran velocidad! Qué hacemos?

Excelente...muy bien, a sus posiciones! Todos, rápido!

Y todos se pusieron en sus posiciones. Los chicos de la otra cuadra en una parte; Cree y sus ayudantes en otra parte más adelante.

Ok, vamos a aterrizar...todos listos!

La nave aterriza y todos bajan para tocar suelo enfrente del Museo.

Bien equipo- ordenó 1- entremos en orden, según nuestros números de identificación...del 1 al 18..¡Vamos!

Y todos en fila llegan corriendo, tumban la puerta y se sitúan en hilera...

Vamos a entrar- dice 4- me muero por darles sus pataditas de una buena vez...

Si, a la carga-dice 6 emocionado.

Ahora!

Patean la puerta y entran rapidamente.

Muy bien, Padre! -1 apunta con una pistola láser, y sus demás compañeros imitan con sus armas- Sal de ahí! vas a caer!...

Jajajajaja- la voz de Padre se hace escuchar-...1, no sabes en que lios te has metido, a tí y a tu equipo...Prepárate...

De repente las luces del museo se apagan y todo se muestra oscuro...

Ahhh! que pasó! Osea, hello, prendan las luces! No puedo ver nada!

To-todo está negro...no veo...AUUUUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahh 3 ya cállate! e-esto n-no m-me asu-sust-a!

Ahh esto está mas oscuro que cuando 2 se acaba la comida del refrigerador!

Oye! Yo no me acabo nada!

EHHH? ¿Qué es esto?

AHHHHH QUIÉN FUE! PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO! cachetada

Ahh oye! yo no fuí!

Oye no fue 4, fui yo...

Qué? tenías que ser tu! ven acá!

PUUUUUUMMM!

Ahh que fue eso!

So-sonó como una reja...

Se escucha otro ruido...

Ahh qué pasa?-dice 18 alarmada.

Cuidado!-6 empuja a 18 y cae otra reja...

Ahh!

Los ruidos cesan...se encienden las luces...

Ahh, oigan chicos, están todos bien?- dice 1...

Si!...

Ehh? ¡¿Dónde están 6 y 18!...6, 18! Dónde están!

Debieron quedarse del otro lado...-indica cinco.

Diablos...nimodo chicos, debemos buscarlos! Y luego nos encargaremos de Padre...-ordena 1.

Jajajaja, hasta creen que los vamos a dejar ir!...-dicen varios niños al unísono; ya se imaginarán quienes son.

Los chicos de la otra cuadra! Malditos, van a ver! dónde están 6 y 18?- gritaba 1.

Pues...no lo sabemos, todos es parte del plan de Padre...nosotros debemos destruirlos a ustedes!-sacan los 5 metralletas(si, metralletas de las reales, que no lanzan goma ni nada de eso, sino balas n.n...) y disparan- nuestro Padre nos regaló estas armas para desaparecerlos del mapa de una buena vez!-apuntan.

..._y ahora que hacemos_...-piensa 1...

Se iluminó el panorama...

estaban en las afueras del Museo, detrás de la puerta trasera del lugar, y había varios arbustos...el cielo aun nublado, y con una lluvia muy densa...

Ahh...kami...dónde estoy...-se preguntaba un 6 confundido...- el impacto del golpe de esa pared tan cerca de mí, me hizo desmayarme...dónde estará Miren?...Miren!

Mucho gusto en verte de nuevo, Esteban...pero creo que me venías buscando a mí, corazón- la voz de una adolescente se hace notar...

...Número 11...

Llamame Cree, por favor...acaso no recuerdas lo íntimos que somos?-dice ésta con una sonrisa ambiciosa en su rostro.

Cree...tú...nos traicionaste...no te lo voy a perdonar...-dice 6 con rabia, sin embargo, mantiene una cierta dulzura en el tono de su voz

Jajajajaja...Esteban...no has cambiado en nada, siempre defiendes la verdad...pero esta organización no me dejó otra opción!- dijo Cree con irritación- Pero, basta de pláticas...dejame capturarte para que podamos platicar agusto...te presento a mis compañeros!...SALGAN!

Salen sus compinches ninjas a luchas, esos tontos adolescentes que no saben mas que hacer lata...

Vaya, era lo que menos me esperaba de tí, Cree! Qué trajeras ayuda!

No te preocupes, 6, es solo calentamiento...VAYAN!

Los adolescentes van corriendo hacia 6...rápidamente atacan a golpes a 6...pero éste esquiva fácilmente sus golpes

Aún les falta mucho por entrenar!

6 les golpea a todos en la cara, luego sujeta a uno, gira y lo lanza lejos...

y así con los demás sin dejarles levantarse del golpe siquiera..

AHHH EL EQUIPO NINJA HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!- volando aun XD (suena familiar, ne?)

No!...-Cree grita rábica- muy bien Esteban tu lo pediste!- se lanza hacia él.

Rápidamente suenan los impactos: dos grandes de las artes marciales luchando; esquivando y bloqueando cada golpe, patada y agarre que se daban...en ocasiones atinando al blanco...a veces no...Esteban sujeta a Cree de un brazo y la lanza hacia una pared del Museo, haciendo que salieran grietas de ella. Cree cae...

Esteban se acerca empapado a Cree; la intensa lluvia, y ellos dos hacían el escenario perfecto para una gran batalla.

Cree ríndete o será tu fin...no quiero lastimarte...

Jajaajajaja ingenuo! nunca podrás contra mí!-Cree se recupera fácilmente y tropieza a 6, y trata de alejarse..

...mas no le es posible, 6 la sujeta de una pierna y la lanza hacia el cielo...

Entonces...tendré que lastimarte, lo siento mucho 11...-se pone en guardia y junta sus dos manos formando una especie de esfera brillante...

_-...ahhh! que hago...si caigo yo...-_ve a 6- _ahh! esa esfera!...es la misma de aquella ocasión...me lastimó mucho con ese ataque...si me tiene aquí, será mortal...será que en verdad quiere acabar conmigo!_

KAME...HAME...-un gran cúmulo de energía se siente por todo el terreno...

_Es un poder impresionante..! Esteban, me has dejado en shock...mas no me rindo, ya te dije que te exterminaría..._-saca un control remoto de una bolsa de su traje-..._me salvaré de ésta!_

Presiona el botón de dicho control remoto.

HAAAAAAA!- 6 expulsa el poder que se acumulaba en sus manos y se lanza en forma de una ráfaga de energía tremenda hacia Cree!

Parece que el ataque va a llegar...

Diablos...!

En eso llega una patineta voladora oscura hacia Cree...

El ambiente completamente iluminado y blanco, un blanco muy cegador empieza a ceder poco a poco...parece que no quedó arriba mas que la nada...

Justo a unos metros de allí, detrás de unos arbustos...Miren despertaba...

_Ahhh que me pasó...ahh! todo está blanco! que pasó aquí! de seguro me quedé ciega! NOOOOO! sniff...ese impacto...6 mugroso! dónde estás? tu me aventaste!...grrrrr, estoy muy furiosa con él!...aunque este ciega...le daré su merecido!..._-el resplandor del ataque de esteban empieza a ceder- ahh...no...me quede ciega después de todo...dónde estoy?...esta lloviendo muy fuerte..._parece que estoy fuera del museo...me pregunto quién más estará por aquí..._-observa bien la trayectoria que había tomado la luz-mmmm...parece que es por ahí...checaré...

Se asoma detrás del arbusto...

Es Esteban-kun...

Cree...-suelta una lágrima- lo siento...y-yo...no quería...

Jajajaaj que era lo que no querías, tonto?

_-Qué?...no es posible...sobrevivió a mi kamehameha...-_6 piensa perplejo- Cre...AGHHH!-una patada fuerte en el estómago, que le saca el aire a Esteban, dado por Cree, que efectivamente, seguía viva. Luego, Cree toma a 6 del cuello y lo lleva y lo estrella contra la pared, pero lo sigue sujetando de los hombros para que no caiga, quedando uno enfrente del otro...

Miren seguía observando...

_Pero qué hace!...cómo se le acerca así tan descaradamente! sin preocupaciones!...Ahh Miren, por qué te estás molestando por eso? no vale la pena...mejor sigue viendo a ver que pasa...Ahh! no! debes interferir!...no, no debo, aunque se torna interesante...o.o...ok corazón, me has ganado...espio..._

Con Esteban y con Cree realmente se tornaba interesante. Y es que estos dos se veian tan fijamente a los ojos que parecía que no se podían despegar tales miradas una de la otra...

Cree...que...haces?-decía número 6 herido...

Esteban...por qué quieres que nuestra relación termine así?...A pesar de ser más grande que yo, te han dejado permanecer ahí, ayudando...cómo es posible...-le da un golpe en la cara a 6- dime! por qué a tí sí y a mí no!-lo sujeta fuertemente...

Pero 6 agarra fuerzas y hace que él y Cree se volteen de posición...ahora ella esta contra la pared y el está enfrente, a escasos centímetros de ella...

La única diferencia que debes saber...es que yo nunca me dejé consumar por el mal! por mis confusiones ni por mis dudas...yo siempre seré un KND!...y tu Cree...tu te fuiste por la duda, y caiste en el lado oscuro...

Esteban...definitivamente eres el mismo de siempre...no dejas que ninguna idea cambie tus sueños...siempre lucharás al favor de los niños...recuerdas? aquella vez que me dijiste...esas palabras...aun sigo siendo muy feliz por eso...no lo olvido...cuando cumpliste 13...me prometiste que regresarías...y estás aquí, en verdad...sólo que por razones del destino, somos contrarios...

Cree...yo...

Nuestros sentimientos...-eleva una mano y acaricia la mejilla derecha de Esteban dulcemente- nunca han cambiado...aun así...

El amor...es eterno...

Y yo en esa ocasión...cuando te fuiste...te prometí un beso...

Desde el arbusto...

_-Qué?...le está acariciando el rostro..qué significa esto?...¿no iba 6 a derrotar a Cree?...por qué está tan manso ante ella?...será posible que...?_

La cara de Cree cada vez se acercaba más a él...

Espero siempre me recuerdes...amor mío...-acerca su rostro y le da un beso en los labios a 6...

Cree...yo..._yo siempre te amé..._-dejándose llevar por sus deseos más profundos...por esos sueños escondidos años atrás...Esteban le corresponde el beso, y enreda a Cree en sus brazos...

Miren no podía cree lo que estaba pasando...era simplemente algo irreal...el propio agente, uno de los más importantes KND...mandado especialmente para borrar del mapa a una enemiga...ahora se entregaba a esa enemiga...acaso todo había sido una farsa de los dos!

_-N-no puede s-ser...se están besando...o/o y yo aquí...aunque...no se...no se por qué mi alma se siente triste...por qué de repente se siente este vacio...tengo ganas de partirle su mandarina en gajos a Cree...aunque Esteban...el también me...nos está traicionando a todos...debo matarlo también...-_increiblemente sin energías después de ver tal escena, se levanta...

Se oyen los arbustos moverse...y sale Miren...

Cree! al fin te encontré! maldita! no vas a huir!...

Esteban y Cree voltean hacia Miren

Miren...-es lo único que alcanza a decir Esteban...

Cállate, baka! Tú también nos has traicionado!-Llora, a pesar de la lluvia, se notan sus lágrimas y ojos irritados-..._por qué...por qué mis ojos lloran?..._-saca su Sparda y apunta con ella- ustedes me las van a pagar toditas...

Jajajaja, niña tonta...-saca una navaja de diamantes muy filosa de su armadura y agarra a Esteban, de una forma que si éste se mueve, terminaría cortado del cuello por dicha navaja.

Qué! Cr-cree..tú...-articulaba 6, sorprendido y traicionado por sus sentimientos...

No te muevas cariño, podría ser mortal-voltea hacia Miren- muy bien niña, si mueves esa espada un centímetro, éste chico será degollado. Tú eliges...

_Qué? entonces...tal ves...no lo hacía con esa intención...todo era una trampa de Cree...ella de seguro siempre supo que me encontraba detrás del arbusto...diablos...no me retiraré en un momento como éste...pero no voy a perdonar tan fácil a este torpe por lo que acaba de hacer_

¿Y bien?

_Cree...maldita...como pudiste...-_mientras Cree estaba distraida con Miren, Esteban le da un peligroso codazo en la cara y una patada en el estómago que la deja sin aire...

Ahhh! maldito!-Cree cae al suelo.

Miren! ataquemos!- grita Esteban.

Oye! te estoy hablando!...

Ja...baka u.u, como si no tuvieras la culpa de nada!-saca su Sparda, la hace girar formando un viento en círculos alrededor de ella.

Hey...n-no quise hacerlo, en serio! S- 6 tenía ya más miedo de Miren que de Cree

...-se forma una esfera oscura arriba de la Sparda...que se hace muy grande, mas grande que un árbol...o que una casa...

Ahh! ustedes me la van a pagar...pero antes...esa mujer! No interfieras!-Cree corre hacia Miren rápidamente!

GOKURYUUHA!- Miren lanza su bola de energía...

Jajajajaa ahora verás el poder de mi armadura! -extiende sus manos en contra del gokuryuuha,y empieza a absorver la energía...hasta terminar de succionar toda la energía...

NANI!-dice Miren con sorpresa...

Muere!- sale la misma esfera, ahora hacia Miren.

No! oo..._éste será mi fin...-_cierra sus ojos.

_-_AHHHHHHH!

Sólo unas gotas de sangre tocaron el rostro de Miren...pero se horrorizó al ver lo que había pasado...

Esteban!

...agghh!...-se inca sangrado por la espalda...toda su ropa quemada...con pocas energías.

Esteban! háblame!...-lo sujeta

JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA TONTO! ERA LO MENOS QUE ME ESPERABA DE T...QUÉ PASA!- la armadura de Cree empieza a sacar chispas, y al final explota, haciéndola caer, débil...con la fuerza que le queda...logra levantarse y se va hacia una nave que estaba cercas de allí...-m-malditos...me vengaré ahora sí...especialmente de tí, mujerzuela...

E-está hu-huyen-do...ve por e-ella...-solo podía articular 6.

No! mira como estás, baka! por qué haces eso!- ahora Miren estaba llorando enserio...ahora por preocupación...

M-miren...e-estás...llo-ran-do...por..qué?

No seas tonto...es por la lluvia!

Jajajaja...ya no e-está llovien-do...-sonríe...

_-Ahh! sonríe otra vez!...Miren no te pongas roja d nuevo o te mato!...qué diablos me pasa?... _Feh!...

Ashh mira mejor te cargo, lo único que puedo hacer por salvarme es ayudarte a caminar...-lo sujeta y entra al museo.

A-arigatou...Miren-chan...

...mejor calla, bobito...nn

El museo aún estaba partido por la mitad, pero al final ve Miren a Padre casi robando el caramelo sagrado...

Te dejo aqui...-miren deja a esteban recostado en el suelo- OYE TÚ!- saca su Sparda y esta toma forma de hoz y la gira en forma de boomerang- TOMA ESTO!

A Padre lo toma por sorpresa el ataque y le hace una rasgada profunda en el abdomen

AHHH! QUIÉN FUE!...Tú! Y TÚ QUIEN ERES!- mirando rábico a Miren.

Yo soy Número 18! será mejor que te vayas, ya no tienes ni tu objetivo...ni nada! vas a morir...

En eso la Sparda, ahora encajada en una pared, atravesando el caramelo por el centro...empieza a despedir varios rayos por todo el edificio, y el edificio empieza a temblar...

Esto no es posible...dónde está Cree!...

Estás perdido!

Aghhh...-se cubre su herida, esta ardía intensamente, ya que era muy profunda, casi mortal, mucha sangre caía del cuerpo de Padre.

Empieza a derrumbarse el lugar...aparece una nave arriba...

Padre! entre aquí-decía Cree herida, pero manejando la nave...

Gracias...-se sube-...mi plan falló esta vez...pero será mejor que vayan con sus compañeros, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-cierra la puerta y se van-

Q-qué dijo...? x.o-decía esteban casi moribundo

Debemos apresurarnos, sube...-pone sus brazos...

...Me piensas cargar...?...o/o...-dice 6 todo sonrojado...

Qué? entiendo que no estes acostumbrado a que una mujer te cargue, pero se me hace más facil y mas rápido, como la ves? ¬.¬...pero, si no te gusta, puedes irte arrastrandote como gusano, YO ya me voy!...

No! espera! voy contigo!

Miren carga a Esteban-kun y saca a su Sparda del lugar, el Museo sigue temblando y derrumbandose y busca una buena entrada para ir hacia los demás...

Mientras, en otra batalla, el sector V completo trataba de esquivar las balas poco perfeccionadas de las metralletas de los chicos de la otra cuadra.

JAJAJAJA RINDANSE! PADRE ES EL REY!

Jamás- articuló 1- chicos de barrio! sigan defendiéndose!

Los otros chicos del barrio, que habían tomado unos escudos de goma de mascar para defenderse, apenas y podían moverse.

No lo lograremos...-decía 4 temeroso- ...mami donde estás cuando te llamó:'(!

No seas llorón, tengo un plan, voy y los tumbo!-se queja 5, agarra dos escudos juntos y corre hacia los de la otra cuadra...

Espera 5, nooo!...-gritaba asustado 1.

Aquí voy, bola de pedazos de sopencos!-5 se lanza y los enviste y los tumba también volandoles las armas...

Empieza a temblar el suelo y se empieza a derrumbar el lugar...

Ahh! Q-QUÉ PASA!- gritaba 3 histérica

No te preocupes 3! yo te protego!-dijo 4 de la nada...

Wally...n/n arigatou gosaimasu!...

Ahh ya callate...-dijo 4 arrepintiendose de haber dicho eso.

Ahh! qué pasa...?-dijeron los chicos de la otra cuadra al mismo tiempo, como siempre acostumbran.

Llega la nave de Cree arriba...: "rápido chicos suban!"

Ya vamos, esperen! -se trepan a unas escaleras de cuerda y entran a la nave.

La nave despega y se va...

de la llegan esteban y Miren.

Hey chicos vamonos!- grita 18.

Si está bien 18!- grita 1- vamonos chicos!

Todos salen corriendo fuera del museo y el museo se derrumba.

Pero, nadie sabia, acerca de la chica obesa de lentes y dos colas...que estaba observando al equipo, pero más en especial, al número 1.

**Ya en la casa del árbol.**

3 está curando las heridas de los compañeros...6 está acostado durmiendo en la sala de recuperación con 18 sentada junto a él "_lo siento 6, espero te recuperes tonto...creo que de alguna manera has sido especialito para mi...pero aun no estoy segura.."_

1: seis está bien?

Sí- responde Miren- se encuentra bien...

Siento que haya resultado así la misión no me esperaba que un agente resultara herido.

No te preocupes, he enfrentado peores situaciones...por eso no me mantengo en un sector...tengo miedo de perder a mis compañeros constantemente_..."lo que tu no sabes es que...yo fui la que le dí...pero...creo que me dolió algo ese beso...por qué...no puedo dejar que sentimientos se apoderen de mí...el amor no es para mí..esteban no baka, ojala no te mueras..."._

Y así lo deja en su habitación y sale a la merienda con los demás compañeros...

**En la mansión de la otra cuadra.**

Estimado Padre, está bien?-preguntaban los hijos de tal personaje.

Esa mujer...quién era...

No estamos seguros, nunca la habiamos visto por aquí, pero parece de alguna forma unida a número 6.

Entiendo...Cree, que diablos haces?-preguntaba padre...

Padre, solo veo que haré para lo próxima...-Cree estaba situada en una ventana de la mansion viendo afuera-

_"Número 6...mis sentimientos aún no cambian completamente; sin embargo, he elegido mi lado, y no puedo hacerme para atrás...espero me comprendas"._

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo! me inspiré despues de varios meses de no actualizar! Por favor, perdonenme!**

**Bueno, ya saben, Número 6 es de Napo-1...ahí esta lo que me pediste! nn, en mi versión, of course.**

**A todos mis amigos, cuidense mucho! sean felices! espero que todos puedan leer esto...**

**Porfis, reviews! son importantes para mí, me gusta saber qué opinan. Se que como quiera cambió mi estilo un poco con respecto a los anteriores capitulos.**

**Cuidense chao! sean felices! la vida está allá afuera para cada uno de nosotros, para encontrar la felicidad. Sólo búsquenla a traves de sus sueños.**

**Atte. Miren-chan. **


End file.
